Was it Hate or Love?
by Anime768Girl
Summary: In Republic City, Korra and Asami (sisters) are new and begin living in the urban area. But Korra meets Mako! An aggressive, mean, and dull guy who is the complete opposite of this bubbly and courageous young woman. The two are forced to marry each other due to Tahno and soon enough, they start falling in love! Rated M due to sexual themes. No Smut though...
1. Character Outlines

So, this has no bending of any kind what so ever. Also, the plot and everything only takes place in Republic City... Here are the characters...

Korra: The bubbly outgoing girl who is talkative, annoying, pretty, and simple. She usually eats a bunch of sweets and talks to Asami, her older sister. She is also a very strong, bold, and courageous young woman. Korra is the leading protagonist (female) in the story.

Asami: The older sister of Korra who is much more mature and organized than Korra. She usually takes care of Korra and helps her by supporting her actions. Asami is the side character of the story.

Mako: A young, handsome, and rich man who handles business and money. He owns his own company and is always angry or dull due to his older sister's death. He hates Korra's bubbliness and wishes that she would stop being so talkative all the time. Mako is the leading protagonist (male) in the story.

Bolin: Mako's younger brother who isn't really interesting in business and stuff like that. He is more of a cool and collected guy and always tries to make a move on girls. Bolin usually jokes around and is the first one to befriend Korra and Asami as they move into Republic City. He is also a side character

THAT"S IT! So Korra and Mako's relationship is more of a hate/love relationship. Some people understand this while other's do not. Don't worry.. This is a dramatic, comedic, and romantic story. It's totally different and has non depressing stuff in it. I really think people will like it!

AWESOMENESS AMY

PS: Trying to update at least once a week. I got school and it's really hard to update due to my crappy wifi. Any other anime fanfic suggestions? Tell me in a review.


	2. Chapter 1

Korra POV:

It was my first time going to a city as busy as this one. It was called Republic City and it's pretty popular I heard. I came here with my older sister Asami. We aren't blood related. She is my step sister though. But my parents are dead so yeah. And so are hers. So it's just us two. We came with just two bags. We don't many things since we are lower class. But for now, we are looking for a place to live.

I and Asami held hands to not get lost in the big crowd. Then we bumped into a fat and weird looking woman. She turned around and started yelling. "HEY! Can't you see where you are walking?! I am trying to walk and you crash into me! I am going to report you to the-" I cut off her. "Excuse me! How dare you talk to me like that you fat ugly freaking woman! And by the way, you just are standing here! Wha-"A guy with green eyes, brown hair, and a muscular face came and butted in. "Do you want some meat? For free?" He was talking to the old yet fat woman all happily. The woman looked at me and rolled her eyes. I soon made a mean face and rolled my eyes at her too.

"Your'e new here?" The guy asked me and Asami. We looked at each and nodded yes. "How did you know?" Asami asked suspiciously. The guy smiled. "Oh! First of all my name is Bolin. And that is my bad that I didn't introduce myself to you two young beautiful ladies. I could tell you're new based on your clothing and accents. You don't seem to live in the city." Bolin smiled. I sighed. "Well, then. I know we just met but do you know any place where I and my sister could stay for probably a month?" Bolin smiled. "You can stay with me! I promise I won't do anything "weird" to you two and buy the way, you are going to need to separate the rent if you wanna live with me! Gotta job?" He asked. A job! I didn't even have one near home! "Money? I didn't even have any money when I arrived here! I will look for a job starting tomorrow! I can then pay the rent with my sister for you!" Bolin smiled. "Great! I will show you around town and I think for you Korra I got the perfect job for you. I think you will like it!" He made a smirk on his face for some reason Asami grabbed my hand and walked with Bolin around the city. It was busy alright.

As me and Asami entered the apartment, it was super big! Bigger than the tents we had at home. I was surprised. The walls were yellow and it was decorated with wooden furniture. "How many rooms are there, Bolin?" Asami asked. He smiled. "2! You both can stay in one room while I stay in my normal room. I think it's big enough for you both." And he was right. It was like a mansion in the apartment. You see, I am from a far away rural area so I didn't really see mansions or things like this. Neither did Asami. After packing all day, Bolin called me to talk about something.

"You want a job? I think at this fashion designing place you can work their. While you two were packing, I scheduled an appointment for you to meet and get an interview." Bolin said. He had a phone so he talked to the fashion designing company I guess. "Me and fashion? I am not really into all that make up and stuff. But I guess I will take the interview and try it out!" I smiled. It was so sweet for Bolin to think of me like that.

"From now on, you and I are the best of friends! Get that? So no favors or paybacks. Because best friends do things for a good reason. And you saving me from a fat ugly woman and helping me get a place to live and now a job! I gotta say the hats off on you! But how do you know this fashion design company?" I asked Bolin. He laughed. "My big bro owns it. I don't live with him due to some family drama but I am sure he will love a young and energizing woman like you!" Bolin gave me a card. It was small and white with black letters.

"M Fashion, huh? What a weird name is that!? Anyways! I should go to sleep and so should you, Bolin! G'night!" I walked away to my room and slept wondering about what Bolin said. "My big bro owns it. I don't live with him due to some family drama..." I know it is not my business but what family drama? I should get into this! I thought. I closed the lights and let Asami and I sleep.

HOW YOU LIKE IT?

REVIEW IT!


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, it was really sunny. I mean, it wasn't even cold like at home. It was super hot! And I was just dying to walk in the sun. Asami was home with Bolin talking and making some food. I on the other hand was going to the fashion place my interview was told to be. And finally I reached there! It was pretty big and was made out of glass. It was super cool! Everybody looked at me weirdly. "What and who are you?" A girl in pink asked me. She gave me an attitude. "What do you mean what i am. Obviously I am a person and my name is Korra. You on the other hand need to mind your own business. I am here to get an interview." I told her meanly. She and the rest of the whole office laughed. "This girl isn't going to even work with us. She's so old fashioned and she wants to work with us?! And even if you did get the job, you wouldn't last a week here." Another person said. I rolled my eyes. "We will see!" I walked away with my handbag and started to look for room 107A. It was the place i was suppose to be interviewed at Bolin told me. I took a deep breath. Let'd do this!

But when I walked in, I found nobody to be there! It was empty. "This is the place! Why isn't anybody here?" I asked myself. I walked back down the stairs and though of looking in the men's bathroom. Probably Bolin's brother could be there." I walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Nobody was here though! I sighed and was about to walk away until some random guy who was tall, had black hair, had fair skin, and a suit on. "What are you doing in here?" He asked me. This is horrible! I tried to escape from the bathroom but he grabbed my hand. "You are to answer my question. What the hell do you think you are doing as a woman in a guy's bathroom?" I shook free from him and got angry. "How dare you grab my hand without my permission! I just got lost that's all!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes. "It says MENS bathroom here! Don't you know how to read?" I was really annoyed of his attitude. "Look! I am sorry I came in here! Forgive me and let me leave!" I walked away but the handle wasn't turning. What!? I am so in trouble now! "The handle isn't opening!" I yelled. The guy looked at me and looked like he really didn't care. "Then wait until somebody comes in here." He sat down and took out his phone. It was a touch screen. I mean, I had only seen those on TV but he had one! The guy must have been really rich.

"No! I am not staying here with a grumpy, douchebaggish guy like you! Let me see your phone." I asked him. He looked at me. "After you call me a douchebag, I really think I wouldn't let you use my phone. But fine. Here." He handed me the phone as I started to call Bolin. He was the only person who knew me anyways. "Hey! Bolin! I am stuck here in the bathroom with this grumpy guy here. Can you come and help me?" Bolin gasped. "With a guy?! Oh god where are you?!" I smiled. "I am perfectly fine. Don't worry. I am in the men's washroom. Can you come and help me?" He was confused. "In the Men's washroom?" I sighed. "Long story. Just come quickly. I can't stay with a guy like him anyways!" Bolin started to ask a question. "What's the guy's name?" I didn't even think about the name. "I don't know. But just come!" I yelled. He disconnected the phone and I gave the phone to the man.

Some hours later...

"Oh thank goodness you came! I was about to fight this guy right here!" I hugged Bolin and smiled. But he wasn't smiling but `was shocked. I asked him what was going on. "M-Mako?" I was surprised. The guy I was suppose to interview with was the boss of the fashion company, and owner and Bolin's mysterious brother. I had been so cruel and mean to him and now, I might not even get a job!**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Mako was surprised to see his younger brother Bolin it looked like. I mean, he had a shocked face. The two didn't look so happy to see each other. "Come on, Korra. We should leave." Bolin grabbed my hand and walked out without saying anything to Mako. "Oh, so you are still the same running after girls. I bet you don't even care or want to apologize for what you did 3 years ago." I heard Mako say. Bolin got pissed off and turned around. "It's better than staying like a grumpy fucking guy like you, alright?! It was three years ago God dammit! The girl wasn't even good. She deceived you and me! Stop having a grudge for God's sake!" Bolin yelled. I held him back from punching Mako. "You are really something Bolin. You are the type of people I can't handle! That's why I live in a mansion and you live in a freaking apartment. You always take things lightly but if I did what you did to me, you wouldn't have forgiven me ever! NOW GET OUT!" Mako yelled. Bolin rolled his eyes and walked away. I ran after him. "Wait! What was that all about? 3 years ago?" I asked Bolin. He sighed. "It's a long story." He said as he face palmed himself.

"I don't care. I am your friend, right? You helped me get a place to live so I need to help you and your brother's relationship." I told Bolin seriously.

"I was in love with a girl. Well not exactly love but I was dating her. She was named Jin. She was nice, hot, and cool to hang out with. Totally my type. But I didn't know Mako was engaged to her at all. In fact, she never told me that. One day, she and I drank a bunch of liquor, and well we had sex." Bolin said. I was quite surprised actually to see Bolin like so serious. "He didn't know that I was never informed of his engagement with Jin. She lied to is both but Mako never believed that." Bolin said. "But that is all the past." He smiled and started walking with me back to our apartment. "I am sorry." I said. Bolin laughed. "It's not your fault! Anyways, Mako was always upset and like this. I don't know why though." I tried to lighten up and smiled. We walked into our apartment. "Hey Asami! We are home!" I yelled as I put my handbag on the hanger. She hugged me. "How was the interview?" I scratched my head. "I did take it. But tomorrow, I will." And I was sure of that.

MAKO's POV

It was the next day that was cloudy and rainy. I was in my office seeing sketches for the upcoming fashion show. Then I heard a knock on the door. It was that girl from yesterday. God damn she was annoying. "What do you want?" I said with an attitude. I didn't look at her and I paid attention to my work. "Excuse me? How dare you give me a tone like that! I needed to take an interview and that's what I came her for. Not for somebody talking to me with an attitude. Do you know who I am?! I am Korra. " She yelled. I got sick and tired of her nonsense. I got out of my seat and walked up to her. She started backing up and looked nervous. Then she was pinned down on the wall. She was sweating a bit. "L-Look mis-mister. I am not liste-" I cut her off and looked her closely. She was from the South. "Well too bad, because you have to listen to me. And if you don't got that habit of listening to me the you better get the habit of doing so. The question is do you know who hell I am? I am Mako. The richest man on earth! I have heard enough of your nonsense from yesterday, understand?" I said angrily. She was looking a bit scared. "Then get away from me." She said with a red face. I made a smirk at her. She was blushing. I rolled my eyes and backed up from her. "You don't need an interview. You are hired. She was excited and started dancing but then looked confused.

"You have an attitude. And in this fashion world, you need it. Now just because I hired you, that doesn't mean that I like you. You impressed me that's all." I said. I handed her a paper. "Fill it out and hand it to me tomorrow. You meet me at 4 am every single day and will be my personal assistant." I said as I took off my waistcoat. Korra looked at me with a strange face. "Personal?" She asked. "Yes. That means you get my lunch, check my email, and basically listen to everything I command you to do." I sat on my chair. She replied sure. "And by the way, come in professionally. Not like some beggar on the street." Korra made a mean face at me and left.

At home I was thinking about her for some minutes. She was feisty, had an attitude, was talkative, and also was bubbly. I mean she was so annoying. Everything about her was foolish and unprofessional. One thing I would compliment her on though would be her looks. She was, well how do I say this? She was... charming in her looks. But that still wouldn't change my thinking about her. She is immature and totally dumb. Those are my thoughts on her. And now, I have a ton of work to do.


	5. Chapter 4

"Alrighty then, it's my first job and I am totally going to rock it out. Just don't talk to anyone unless spoken to and if that monster (Mako) shows up, don't look at him. Well, I will always have to look at him but don't care about him." I heard Korra say to herself when she entered in. "Too bad, you are going to need to look at me and care about me since you are my personal assistant." I said as she looked at me with an attitude. "You are going to clean the storeroom. I need it clean within an hour and I hope you can do this. It's just one of the many things I am going to ask you to do." I said not looking at her. "What!? I have seen that place and it's like a mess! How can I fix it up?!" Korra cried. I looked at her angrily. "Just do it." She smiled. "Fine, I will do it!" She ran away as I nodded my head. That girl will get nowhere near success if she acts like that.

1 hour...

I walked in and looked at the storeroom. It wasn't bad actually. I was surprised and I looked at her smiling. "Anything else?" She asked smartly. God I hated her guts. And the way she smiled like that with an attitude made me even angrier. "Yep. Get me a coffee from Starbucks and some extra sugar please." She looked at me weirdly. "C-Coffee? What is that?" Korra asked me. I smiled. "Of course you wouldn't know what that is. Here, something even more simple than going out in the hot and getting me coffee, just be my traffic guider in the parking lot. I will tell you when you can come out." I said as I turned back to go to my office. "WHAT?! HOW CAN I DO THAT?! IT IS FUCKING HOT OUTSIDE AND-" I looked at her and walked up to her. "Nobody curses in the office, understand? This is a place for professionals and not amateurs." I said. She rolled her eyes and walked to the parking lot.

Later that night...

It was night and raining as I looked out the window. It was dark and the city lights were really bright. I liked it actually. Then I looked at my watch. "10:00, Dang. I gotta go." I got my bag and left the empty office to my car. Then I saw Korra in the parking lot. She was shivering and her hair was all wet. Then I saw my client look at me. "Is this what you do to people you don't like? Especially a girl out in the rain. I understand you hate her but don't make her your slave. Good night, sir." He left as I walked up to my car not caring about Korra. She could stand there all night if she wanted. I don't care. Then a black car came with the lights flashing onto Korra. I ran up to her before the car would hit her and grabbed her waist to push her to my car.

She was terrified and scared. All she did was stare at me as if I was a monster. Her hair was wet and so were her clothes. I wasn't that watery but I felt like an asshole. She was crying a bit and I took off my coat. I handed it to her as I let her go. "Here. And don't think I pity a mouse like you, you just needed it." I said. She looked at my black coat and was sad. She pushed my hand and walked away fast. I grabbed her hand as she yelled to me. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! I am not your servant Mr. Mako! I don't care how damn rich you are and I surely don't give two shits of your company. So don't you dare touch me at all or try to act all innocent and everything!" Korra yelled at me. Her face looked terrified of me. I sighed and still held her hand. "Get in the car." I commanded her. She tried to protest to get out of my grasp. I made her get into the car and drove her home. We were both quiet and still. 15 minutes later, we got to her apartment.

I got out of my car to open the door for her but she opened the door already. "Don't act innocent and gentlemen like. I can go myself." Korra ran up and opened her apartment door to see Asami, her sister I believe and Bolin. He looked at me through the window angrily and walked away.

KORRA POV

"Korra, you are all red! I think you are blushing!" I heard Asami and Bolin say. "Don't say ridiculous things, Asami!" I yelled. I went to my bed thinking about what the two said though. Of course I hated him. But did I have an actual nice side to Mako? Probably I am thinking crazy. I slept that night not forgetting what had happened.


	6. Chapter 5

MAKO

It was a month after the incident with Korra (almost car accident) and she always came to work and as usual we would fight. Do dares, challenges, and all those sorts of things. It seems childish but I can't do anything. I guess I just have to find her breaking point to kick her out of the office. And today was a magazine photoshoot. I made her in charge of the props, clothing, and everything big for the PS. It's really important and is a monthly calendar and if she messes this up, I won't forgive the girl at all. Then I saw a really big crowd around Korra. It looks like they were yelling. She already messed up probably. What a shame. It's not a surprise actually, a village town girl like her wouldn't know how to handle rich and prestigious things like this.

"My whole dress is a mess! ALL THANKS TO YOU! I am going to report to Mako about this, and when I do, he won't forgive you." said the leading model, Jazelle. She had blue eyes, blonde hair, fair skin, and is the biggest super model of the whole fashion industry. "What happened, Jazelle?" I asked her calmly. She was red and furious. "Tell this dumb low class cheap girl to not give me such a dirty dress. She messed up my dress which was made in London! I can't believe that you even hired her!" Korra looked at Jazelle angrily. "Hey! Whom are you calling "dumb, low class, and cheap"? I am not going to let you say that just because you are rich or something okay? I too have a reputation that isn't spoiled unlike yours!" Korra yelled. I was actually surprised to see her that angry at a famous person. "WHAT?! I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS BS, ALRIGHT! JAZELLE FERNIDAD IS LEAVING THE BUILDING!" Jazelle packed her things and walked to the door where all my employees begged her to stay. I looked at Korra angrily. I walked up to her and snatched the dress she was holding out of her hand.

"Since you messed up everything, you are going to be the model of this shoot. This means you are going to be in the calendar. And I know how much you hate this beauty and fashion and all that stuff, but this is my office. I can do whatever I want. I can even fire you." I told Korra as she looked at me scared. "Oh! So you can do whatever you want and I can't? What are you, God? I don't think so. So Mr. Businessman, before you say something even more outrageous, let me talk. I am Korra of the South and I am pretty well known for standing for myself at my village. So I don't care if you fire me, and you cannot because under the contract, I need 3 months of work and then you can fire me! So don't think so high of yourself, alright?" Korra told me. I grabbed her hand and pushed her into the dressing room. "You will wear this if you like it or not." I handed her a really tight dress that went up to her knees. I know how much she hates "skin exposure" so she has to wear it. I locked the door and left. She was angry as I left with a smirk.

Some minutes passed and I saw the whole team look at Korra surprised. "She looks super hot! I never knew she was so pretty!" I heard my employees say. I pushed them to the side to see Korra. And she actually looked, beautiful. Her blue eyes matched perfect with the blue dress I gave her. Her hair was opened and she was shy. I saw her face look at me for a second. And I turned around.

KORRA POV

Was Mako just looking at me? He was red on his face a bit. Was I going cookoo or what? I walked to the green screen and stood there sadly. What will my village think of me? Asami and everybody! I wasn't suppose to wear these types of things. Why did I agree to this? I saw Mako walk up to me as he fixed my dress. My sleeve on my shoulder was slipping a bit. He lifted it up. "I-I can do that by myself, you know!" I didn't look at him and fixed my dress. He smiled a bit and walked up to his office. Did he just smile at me? I mean, a business tycoon like him can do that? They can smile? I saw him stare at me from the top of his office door. Since it was made of all glass, he could see me shoot. I looked at him blushing for some reason.

"Perfect! This is terrific! Keep that pose and face expression!" Said the photographers. Mako was smiling and walked away. My heart was beating fast for a strange reason. The shoot was over and I changed into my regular clothing. Then I heard the door open and shut. It was locked. I looked into the mirror to find Mako there. Why did he lock the door? Too many reasons and conclusions were jumping into my head. "Korra," He said to me. I didn't turn around to see him. He walked up to me and fixed my scarf on my shoulder. "What are you doing?!" I asked him. "I need to talk to you. Tonight, at 8 PM. In the restaurant on Republic Street." I looked at him angrily. "Why?" I asked. He was giving a serious face. "Nothing. Just come, it's important. It has to do with Bolin and Asami. By the way, you didn't look ugly in the dress." Mako left smiling again. I started to feel my heart beat really fast. My face was red too. I smiled a bit and left. So underneath that nasty tycoon is a nice guy after all.


	7. Chapter 6

KORRA POV:

I walked into the restaurant and man was it huge! So many people in these fancy dresses and suits were talking and eating meat. They all looked at me weirdly. Did I dress weirdly? All I wore a t-shirt and my pajama pants that were white and red. I guess I should have dressed more better. Still, I wonder why Mako called me _here._I found Mako and sat down and asked him what he wanted. He wore a suit that was black and tie that was red. He looked at me funnily. "It's about Bolin. I know you and your sister live with him which is why I have to clear things for you. I heard Bolin tell you all that bullshit about my fiancé and stuff. That's not true. I mean it happened but I don't hate him."

"What do you mean? You don't hate him!?" I asked Mako. He sighed. "He is my brother. So I care for hime and this is also important because I believe you might get curious about how this is related to your sister." Asami and Bolin are like the best of buds. I don't know whats going on. I heard Mako.

"They both like each other." Mako said. I spat the water I was drinking onto Mako's face. The whole restaurant looked at us and started laughing. Mako got up and walked away and washed his face with his white handkerchief. "Look, if you aren't going to be serious about this, then I am leaving." I ran after Mako who was at his car. "Wait! I am ready to hear what you want." Mako put down his window. "You are to break them apart. I don't want Bolin to break another girl's heart. And that too, your sister's and then you yelling at me." I was shocked. How in the world did he know those two liked each other? And if Asami likes someone, I have to hook her up with that guy. Even if it's a goof off like Bolin.

I walked home to find Asami cooking food. "Hey Asami!" I said as I passed by her. She turned around and started laughing. "I totally saw you on a date!" I looked at her angrily. On a date! "I was not on a date! i just needed to talk to-" Asami cut me off. "Mako, right? Well what guy would call a girl at 8 in the night to go to a fancy restaurant and talk to her?" I looked a. Asami and was pissed off. "Hey! It's not what you think! you know I hate that guy to his guts!" Asami smiled. "Hate can turn into love at any moment. and if you hated him so much, then why do you always talk about him whenever you are home?" I rolled my eyes and walked into my bedroom and sat on my blue bed.

**I AM UPDATING SOON! AND TOMORROW IS GOING TO BE A DIFFERENT CHAPTER POV SO BE PREPARED! And tell people about my awesome ffs!**


	8. Chapter 7

BOLIN POV:

I was home eating some chips and watching movies. Asami was just cooking and doing house chores. She looked at me and shaked her head. "Look, if you eat more you are totally gonna get fat, and girls don't like fat guys. So stop eating chips and junk food and eat something healthy once in a while." I got up and shut down the television. "Fine. I just need to eat one more chip and that is it." But I ate like 6 chips. I couldn't help it. They were freakin' Pringles for crying out loud! Who doesn't like them? And the classic ones. Man, are those good or what?! Asami was in a dress that was maroon but had skinny jeans under. That was kind of weird to see. "Hey, why do you have skinny jeans under?" I asked her. She sighed. "Well, you expect me to wear tights? I mean, that is covering my skin and I could wear black, but I hate that color, and white is too see through. So, I wore jeans." I looked at her weirdly. "Okay..." She looked at me. "Oh, you are confused. "I don't like wearing it western style so I made my own style. I and just like Korra, I hate skin exposure. So does everyone in the south." Now it really made sense. The southerners just don't like showing their body. It's like to them dirty to do. But still I was a bit confused.

"How do you think Korra is doing at her job?" I asked Asami. "Well, I mean your bro probably is torturing her with some other thing to do that is annoying like eating 100 candies in 10 minutes or writing a long essay. Not to be mean, but you guys don't even act alike. I mean yeah you both look alike and everything, but in attitude, Mako has a more aggressive and mean attitude." Asami used a big spoon to mix the rice. She was making Rice with Meat and some Fish. Yummy.

I observed her while she was talking to me. Her long black silky hair was really pretty and her eyes were just gorgeous. I never saw a person with green eyes before that was a girl. I couldn't believe she was Korra's older sister. I mean, they both were pretty but were total opposites of each other. I really liked Asami's voice too. It wasn't annoying. It had this nice ring to it. And then somebody tapped my shoulder. It was Korra.

"What the heck? How are you here home so early?" I asked her. For sure Mako couldn't have let her out of her job early. It was only two hours since she was working. "I sneaked out from the back door. The lunch lady showed me it." Korra said scratching her head. She then grabbed my hand and we went to my room. She locked the door. "So, it's true?" She asked.

"What is true?" I asked her. She poked me hardly. "You like my older sister, Asami. I saw you totally checking her out." Korra laughed. I turned red. "Yeah, I like her but what do you mean true? Did somebody tell you I liked her?" Korra rolled her eyes. "Mako did. And to clear things for you, I talked to him about a plan to get you both together." I was really confused. I thought Mako hated me. "Oh, and he also told me to tell you to take care of yourself. I know, you are confused about Mako. But today I saw a nice and sad side of him. He isn't angry at you about the "incident" but he just hates how you take life so easy. Even after your parent's died." Korra said. I looked at the floor smiling. "That's great! Now I know I don't need to ignore him. I can be mean and annoy him all I want." I said. Korra explained to me the plan and everything and it sounded crazy and quite mean to do, but I knew it would work.

Korra then went to the kitchen to talk to Asami which was the beginning of the plan.

KORRA POV:

"Hey Asami! How are you doing?" I asked her while cooking the meat. She said her day was fine. "I wonder, when will you plan to marry?" I asked her. Asami turned towards me and pointed the large metal spoon at my face. "Don't you dare say another word about my marriage! I don't want to even think about it." Asami yelled. I calmed her down. "Look, I know that you like him." I said to start off the plan me and that monster, Mako created. I would say I know she liked a "him" and she would spit out Bolin. I would be sure that she liked him. Asami's eyes grew wide and took a big gulp blushing. "Look, me and Bolin don't even go out. I like him and you are right, it's just that I can't go out with him. Look, Bolin is basically rich. I and you are not that rich. We are in the middle class. Do you think any guy rich would like a girl in a lower class like me?" I smiled. I knew she liked Bolin. "But, that is not what I see from Bolin." I said. "Bolin likes you too. I just talked to him. Now you see, you both are the shy couple. Atleast, that's how I'd categorize you. The type who are nervous and blush always and all that lovey dovey stuff. You both are similar and alike, so you are the perfect couple. I am sure you and him are going to go out. Trust me." I said to Asami as she stopped the stove and poured out all the water from the pot to leave only the rice.

"Thanks Korra, but I am not in the mood for talking about this. Right now atleast. I will talk to you at night, alright?" I was told by Asami. She took my meat I was cooking and handled it. "Anyways, aren't you going to your job?" I had totally forgotten about that. I smiled and ran off as I heard Asami call me silly.

I went to the main door of the studio where Mako was. "Great, now that ugly green monster is going to lecture me about the job and contract and my class and everything. So, I might as well just go on voice recorder. Then I can understand his way of speaking and take him out next time I meet him." I told myself. Mako walked up to the door which was glassy. He asked me to walk in. I stepped in not looking at him. "I am guessing you ditched off your job and went to talk to your sister and started the plan. That is probably the only thing you have done right so far since I met you." I rolled my eyes at him. "Today is simple, you are to type in ENGLISH. I hope you got good typing skills and vocab skills as well." He was right though. I had not so good English grammar and I typed slowly. He started off by saying something else.

"Say this: Thank you Mr. Shroff, I received your email and I am glad to see that our latest fashion design has impressed you. We (the company) are working on prices and brands to give the clothing to. If you can, please meet me in room 898 in my studio to discuss on these prices. I will talk to you about the inside details of our fashion and hope to meet you soon. Thanks once again, Mako." I stopped my voice recorder. Mako gave me the look to go start doing my work. "By the way, you got five minutes to type this up. It shouldn't be hard. And print it out.

I started typing slowly but increased my hand speed. It wasn't so hard. But I had an idea, I would write down everything on hand, then say it in my voice on my email, and the words would appear on the screen! Yes! That's a great idea! I got all the typing done in 3 minutes and ran upstairs. Mako was on his chair.

MAKO POV:

I saw her rush in the office panting after running up the long stairs. She handed me the paper that she had printed out and smiled. I couldn't believe it! A girl like her actually got the job done. "Anything else, sir?" Korra asked me in a smart tone. I crumbled the paper and got up. "How did you do this?" I asked her. She handed out her phone and smiled. "With this, sir." She played the recording of me. It was a smart move she had made.

"Don't try to act like such as smart ass, anybody can type, alright?" I told her. She sighed. "Then I guess I wasted my time. I mean, if anybody can type, and that too in five minutes or less, I am sure it could have been handled by you. It's just five minutes of your day. And I am sure you got faster fingers than me in typing based on how connected you are to your Mac, so on tops, it might take you 2 minutes to type." Korra said. This girl had a smart mouth. She just wouldn't learn when to shut up. I was already pissed off with her getting out of the office in the back door. "I need to ask you something." I said changing the topic. She looked at me happily. "Anything." She said. I started talking. "Look, I want you to start step two of our plan. It is to not be messed up, understand?" I told Korra. She looked at me seriously. "Yes, understood. Also, Mako when the two are married, when are you going to marry?" I was asked by Korra. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"I don't plan on marrying anymore. I don't believe in God or anything, so I am never marrying." I said angrily to Korra. She made her eyes grow big. "Unlike you, I plan to marry a handsome prince who will do anything for me. He is going to be handsome, nice, and act just like me!" Korra said smiling happily. I looked at her reflection in the glass. She was smiling so happily. I never knew a person can be like that. What am I thinking anyway?! I hated her, but why would I get thoughts like that? Korra took her leave as I threw the crumbled paper on the floor.

**trying to make longer chapters! **


	9. Chapter 8

MAKO POV:

I was sitting on my couch and heard a knock on my door. "Dammit! I gotta get up again." I said and walked up to the door and opened it. Sadly, it was Korra. "What do you want? It's like 2 am in the frickin' morning." Then Korra put her hands on her eyes and barged in. "Why are you hiding your eyes?" I asked her. She was red and just sat on the floor with a paper. "You are just wearing your pants. Put on a shirt for god's sake!" She said. I really didn't see what was wrong with me just wearing pants. I mean, I was sleeping, I felt hot so I took my shirt off. What was wrong. Then I remembered, Korra has this stupid thinking or whatever that it's _bad _to see a guy without a shirt. I mean, what was the big deal? I sighed and got my hoodie and sat besides her. "Open your eyes now." I said annoyed. She slowly removed her hands from her eyes and smiled. "Great! I am so happy you got a shirt on now! Anyways, I know the best way to get your bro and my sister to like totally go out! It's awesome!" Korra said. She handed me like 6 papers. I saw how they were all these stick figure drawings. Korra was such a kid man. She needs to grow up.

"Korra, how old are you?" I asked her. She smiled, "19, why?" She asked. I threw the papers at her face. "This is the most immature and retarded plan ever. Like, okay in movies and TV shows this will work, but in real life, this is like messed up. Do you really think this will work?" I got up and sat on my couch. I took my water bottle and drank from it. Then Korra got up and smacked the bottle from my hand and replaced it with the papers. "It will totally work, Mako! Trust me!" I laughed. "Trust you? I mean, I don't think in my whole life I would trust you ever." Korra rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever happens between those two is my problem, but I wanna ask you something, if you don't mind that is." Korra sounded serious. I looked at her.

"Um, I was wondering, like why are you so-so-so dull and quiet and hot tempered and all that? I mean, you have such an amazing life. You are like super rich, and a lot of girls like you, and everybody in the entire world wants to be you, then why are you so mean to everybody?" Korra asked me. I got up and walked to my window and looked at it.

"Because you are Bolin's friend, I am going to tell you this. And I don't want you talking about this at all to anybody else." I said seriously to Korra. She nodded her head yes. "My older sister died." I said. Korra looked terrified. "It's not that big of a deal. She just had a disease the doctor's couldn't take care of and died." Korra put her hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss." She said sadly. I turned around to face her. "It's not your fault. I really don't think about it anymore. I just keep it to myself and go on with my daily life." I said. Korra looked at me angrily. "It's not a big deal?! This is what you say and you don't even smile anymore." She said furiously. "Look, I know it's a big deal for you. It's the reason why you are like such a mean guy to your brother and everything." I looked at her. "I am not mean." I said. She rolled her eyes. "You are not mean?! Don't you even know the pain you made me go through? Whatever, I just want you to get back to your old however-you-were-before self. I bet you were quite a nice guy before anyways." Korra said punching my shoulder softly smiling. I pushed her hand away and walked to my fridge to drink some coke. "Want some?" I asked her. She nodded no.

"Anyways, I need to use the bathroom, can I go?" She asked me. "Do whatever you want." I said as Korra walked to my bathroom. I wondered if she even knew where the bathroom was. And all the lights were out. Nah, I am so sure she could find it on her own. I walked upstairs to my library room and was reading some books. I then saw Korra coming out of the washroom. "I think I am gonna leave. Asami will go crazy looking for me if I am not home!" Korra ran waving bye until she slipped. Well, atleast almost. I ran because I was just near the door and I could grab her quickly for her not to fall. She was blushing it seemed and her blue eyes kept staring into mine. "Uh-Uh, I-I be-better go! I have to leave! Thanks for saving me there though, bookworm!" Korra pushed me away and walked down to go home. I closed the door and sat on the tiled floor looking at my hands. Why would these things and situations keep on occurring with Korra? Whatever, I had to go to sleep. So I am gonna sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

ASAMI POV:

I was cooking as usual at home while Korra and Bolin were doing her pranks with the other neighbors. Seriously, those two are so immature. But how would I care? I was just minding my own business and doing my chores. And then, an old man ran to me and looked super angry. He wore a silky and maroon robe and had a cane in his hand. He was bald and his beard was really long. "Tell your friends there to stop goofing off! Do they know how much trouble they have caused?!" The man's shoes were wet dripping with coke. At least it smelled like it. "They poured a bunch of coke onto my shoes! How dare they?! They are going to clean these and I don't care how they smell!" The man yelled. Korra and Bolin were laughing in the background. I grabbed their collars and pulled them to talk to the man. "You two are something, you know that?! Am I the only normal one here or what?! Say sorry now!" I yelled. Korra moved my hand and bended down to apologize. "I am sorry and so is my friend." Korra sounded annoyed and didn't really mean it. I pulled her pony tail and kicked her legs to bend to the man's legs. I also did the same thing to Bolin. "CLEAN HIS SHOES! NOOOOOOOW!" I yelled. They took the man's shoes and scratched their heads. "Fine, but don't hurt us anymore." Bolin said. I sighed. The two walked to the bathroom to clean the man's shoes. I swear, whenever the seniors yell at them, I gotta always do something to teach these two a lesson! But no, they don't learn anything. Sometimes, I wish they were just like me.

KORRA POV:

"I am not cleaning this old man's shoes. I mean, it stinks like anything." I said. Bolin agreed with me. "I gotta great idea. How about we go to the store or make it ourselves. That way, the old man can get his shoes clean and we don't have to touch this _thing.". _I hugged Bolin and grabbed his hand. "C'mon then. Let's go!" I ran away holding his hand and saw Asami look at us. She then saw our hands and looked shocked. I think that she was sad to see us. Or she got the wrong idea of us two going out. And this was all apart of the plan. I mean, I just needed to be sure that she liked Bolin. And she did.

ASAMI POV:

Did Bolin really like Korra? I mean, I can see how they would like each other. They relate to each other so well with their style of eating food, pranking people, snoring, and all that. I don't even think I ever laughed with Bolin ever. I walked to my bed and lied down. Thinking about those two made me so, I can't believe I would say this about my younger sister, but it made me jealous. I shouldn't be jealous of Korra at all. She is my sister. If she was happy, then I should be as well.

Some minutes later...

Korra and Bolin came with a clean new pair of shoes. I couldn't believe those two actually did it. They gave it to the man and apologized again for their misbehavior. It was midnight and I was with Korra while she was on a typewriter practicing typing. I hugged my maroon pillow close to my chest. I looked at Korra sadly. "C'mon sis, let it out already. I know you wanna ask me something." Korra turned around and climbed down her upper bunk. "I-I was wondering about something." I said as Korra smiled. "It's about you and Bolin." Korra was still smiling. I took a deep breath. "Are you and Boli-Bolin going out?" I asked really fast. Korra became red and was blushing. "WHAT?! Of course not! I would never go out with him. I mean, he isn't bad looking or anything but I don't like him or anything. I just like him as a friend." I smiled. "Whew! I thought you both went out." I said until I saw Korra smirk weirdly. "You like him don't ya?!" She said. I took a deep gulp. "That's BS, Korra. I don't like him at all. He is just my friend." I said. Korra looked at me still not believing me. "Okay fine, you win. I do alright." Korra hugged me. "You know, if you got a secret, I know it as soon as you try to hide it. Anyways, I think you both would make a great couple!" I smiled a bit. "Opposites attract. You are all tidy and nice and shy and Bolin is messy, outgoing, and strong." Korra said. I looked at her. "Oh really? So if opposites attract, then you and that Mako guy must like each other as well, right?" I said. Korra punched me softly. "Don't you dare ever pair me up with a man like him. He is rude and mean and-" "And that is why you both should go out!" I joked around and said sorry to Korra to calm her down.

"I promise you with my whole heart that you and Bolin will go out! Definitely, 100%." Korra said. I smiled and turned off the lights. "Alright, Goodnight Korra!" I said. She climbed up to her bunk and slept.


	11. Chapter 10

KORRA POV:

Alrighty, I know now that Bolin and Asami really like each other, and now the plan can proceed! "Um, Mako, I can now make my move." I said as he looked at me giving the I-don't-give-a-crap face. I walked up to him and removed the files he had in his hand and replaced it with my papers. "I am telling you right now, that this will work for sure!" I said smiling. He pushed me away. "Whatever, just do whatever you can for my little brother." Mako said. I was surprised to see him care for Bolin. "So, what do you think of my sister?" I asked Mako. He looked at me and then looked through the glass door in the office room. "She is way better than you and looks more mature." I walked next to him. "I know." I said gladly. Mako looked at my papers. "Are you sure your sister won't hate you for this?" He asked me seriously. I cleared my throat. "She'll be a bit angry but then will thank me for all I had done for her later on. Trust me, I know Asami and she knows I can do anything for her happiness." I looked at Mako angrily. "Even if it means I gotta pair up with the world's most cruelest man and hatch a plan." Mako got angry based on the look he gave me. I told Mako that I was leaving and left from the office.

"Asami, why do you always do chores? I mean, isn't it boring?" Bolin asked Asami. I was watching them from behind the door. "It's fun to me. I mean, you always make your room a mess so I just clean it up. Why do _you _always keep your room a mess? Is it fun for you?" Asami said as she scrubbed the dishes really hard with a sponge. "I just guess I'm lazy." Bolin said smiling. He saw me and walked up to me. "Your'e back! That's really quick!" Bolin high fived me and I saw Asami look down at the floor sadly. I bet she still thought that Bolin liked me which was not true at all. "Bolin, I believe Mako told me to tell you to meet him at his house." I said weirdly. "What?!" Bolin said surprised. I was stuttering while I was talking obviously because I was lying to him and he didn't know. "Y-Yeah! Mako wanted a brother-brotherly talk with you . Ya know, m-man-to-man!" I said scratching my head. Bolin smiled. "AWESOME! It's been a while I have seen him ever since that bathroom incident. Oh well, I gotta go!" I heard Bolin run down the stairs and slam the door shut. Asami flinched a bit. I smiled because the plan was working. "Great! I got rid of him!" I said as Asami looked at me suspiciously. "Korra, are you alright?" She asked me as I lied saying I was fine.

MAKO POV:

When I opened the door, I saw Bolin and was confused. Why was he here? I let him in and didn't look at him. He looked at my house. "It's neat, I like it." Bolin said. I took out a cigarette and got my lighter. "Why are you here?" I asked Bolin as I started smoking. "What do you mean? Korra told me you called me here!" I was told by Bolin. I thought about it and I assumed that Korra started her cartoon type of plan to get her sister and Bolin to marry each other. God, that girl is just crazy! I took the cigarette out of my mouth. "Oh, well, I wanted to talk to you." I said not knowing what to talk about. Bolin sat on my black leather sofas and smiled. "Um...You live with Korra?" I asked Bolin. "And Asami, yes." Bolin responded back. "Can I ask you a question, Big bro?" I just hated how Bolin spoke in that stupid way. He could just say my name but whatever. "Are you angry at me for what happened between you and-" I cut off Bolin. "No, I am not angry at you for that." I said meanly. Bolin sighed. "Then why are you always pissed off?" I looked at him angrily. "Our sister." I said not looking at Bolin. "Oh, I didn't know that. I was younger so I don't know much about her, but from what I see in pictures in your house, she must be really important to you." I heard Bolin say sympathetically. "Yeah." I took another cigarette. "You want some?" I asked Bolin but he said no. "Tryin' to quit." He said. I threw my cigarette. "I should as well." Then Korra barged into my door out of nowhere. She was sweating and panting wearing a t-shirt, tights that were blue, and her hair was open.

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY! ASAMI IS-" Korra had some tears in her eyes. I ran up to her with Bolin. "What?!" Bolin asked impatiently. "She's having a seizure!" Korra yelled. I got my car out and told the two to get in. "Call an ambulance now!" I yelled to her. I handed her my phone. She was really scared it seemed like. Bolin looked as worried as her. God, Korra really had the nerves to do something like this.

We reached Asami's house as the ambulance already had her in the truck. I told Bolin and Korra to stay with her while I would handle the bills. When we reached the hospital, Bolin was the only one allowed in Asami's room. Korra wasn't allowed to go. Korra was crying a bit. "You shouldn't have done that." I said to Korra. "What do you mean?! You think I would do this to her? I am crazy but not mentally ill! This was not in my plan. I had nothing about giving her this. I just wanted to leave Asami with me so that I could say that I didn't like Bolin. That would be the beginning of my plan. But she ate something that gave her this medical condition!" Korra's face was red and she was scared. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to her. Trust me." I told Korra as I grabbed her shoulder. She hugged me tightly crying. I let her cry until she felt better. "Nothing will happen, trust me! I know that this is just an allergic reaction. It's not going to kill her, Korra." I said trying to make her feel better. She was weeping a lot. I gave her my handkerchief to wipe her tears. She looked at me blushing. Realizing what she did, Korra got up and out of my arms to wipe her tears. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to hug you like that." I sighed. "It's fine. I know how you feel." I told Korra. She smiled at me. "You know, you may be an asshole and douchebag at times, but there are those moments where you can be nice to others, Mako. I just figured that out. So under that whole attitude you give to others, you are a nice guy. It's great to know that you are a human with feelings, Mako!" I looked at Korra as she smiled. "Whatever." I said as I walked away. "I'm going to be paying for the bills." I walked down smiling to myself knowing that Korra was feeling much better now.

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! I JUST DIDN'T FIND THE TIME WITH A CRAZY WEEK. BUT I GOT GREAT NEWS! I WILL BE STARTING ANOTHER DARKER THAN BLACK FANFIC TODAY AND IT'S AWESOME! IT IS ANOTHER ROMANCE FANFIC BETWEEN HEI AND SUOU (She isn't 12 though. She is like, 18 in this one) AND I BET YOU WILL LIKE IT! HAVEN'T WATCHED DARKER THAN BLACK? WATCH IT NOW!**


	12. Chapter 11

KORRA POV:

I walked put to Bolin who looked way more worried than me. I patted his shoulder. "I understand how you feel. I'm sure Asami is gonna be fine. It's just an allergic reaction anyway. She won't die or anything. She is pretty string actually. She will soon regain her conscious. Don't worry." Bolin was now calming down and stopped crying. The doctor came out of the ER and Bolin ran up to the doctor quickly. She was looking unhappy but at the same time happy. "Is everything fine?" I asked the doctor. She smiled. "Yes," Bolin smiled. "Can we take her home then?" He asked. The doctor frowned a bit and took her stethoscope off her neck. "There is a problem though. She has lost her memory apparently." Korra eyes grew wide and I grabbed the doctors lab cost. "What do you mean?! Asami couldn't have lost her memory. I mean, even if she did you should be able to operate kn her! Republic city has the best doctors in the world! Don't give me this bullshit!" I yelled. Mako grabbed my arm. "Calm down Korra!" He yelled as he pushed me away from the doctor roughly. "Let me go, Mako! You don't understand anything! She is my sister!" Mako grabbed my two wrists and twisted them to my back making my arms red. "Behave yourself. Here what the doctor has to say and control your emotions!" Mako said meanly. I fell onto the floor crying. Bolin started asking the woman questions. "Look, she knows nothing about any if you guys besides herself. Meaning, she doesn't know that Korra is her sister, Mako is her Brother-in-law, and-" I started becoming red when she said mako is Asami's brother in law. "What in the world did you say?!" I got up but Mako covered my mouth. "They don't allow friends. Only family can see Asami. So I said you and I are married. When I let go of you, you better not yell crazily. Understand?" He whispered angrily in my ear. He let go and took his hand off my mouth. I was a bit red and I walked away into the bathroom. "I'm using the washroom. I need to cool off." I said as I rubbed my forehead in tiredness. Mako and Bolin started talking to the doctor bothering her with questions.

BOLIN POV:

I was really worried for Asami. Would she be alright? Could there be a cure and the doctor is lying. I don't know what to do! I just really hope Korra would be alright. I mean, she is her sister. "There might be a solution though to this." The doctor told me and Mako. "What is it?!" I asked her impatiently. The doctor put on her glasses and read the charts on her paper. "We could try to trigger some memories into her brain. Well, I mean you guys could do that." I looked at Mako in happiness. "Wait, so when you mean trigger, you mean show her things like pictures or say something familiar to her that will help her remember who Korra and Bolin are?" Mako asked. The doctor nodded. "But, you guys must be careful. Apparently, it's weird that from an allergic reaction that a person loses their memory. So, don't make her go crazy." The doctor said. I hugged her and told her thanks a bunch of times. Mako grabbed my collar and dragged me to the waiting room. But then, something crazy happened.

MAKO POV:

God, what an idiot is my little brother?! I mean, you don't just hug a woman who is a stranger to you out of nowhere. Sometimes, I just feel so angry when he makes actions like that. I saw Korra come out of the bathroom and she was talking to a guy. He had this type of jetblack hair, this pale and light skin, his eyes were like a light light light grey color. Like, I mean his eyes almost looked white. He was wearing a black suit and the two were laughing. I didn't get to see his whole face though. Only a glimpse of it. Korra punched my shoulder while passing me and looked at me meanly. I rolled my eyes and went to my car. But then Bolin came running after me. "IT'S TAHNO! I AM TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW HE IS TALKING TO KORRA!" Bolin was panting and I was shocked. "I think you are out of your mind, Bolin. Just because Asami isn't well right now. Go home and get some rest." I told him. Bolin looked at me angrily and then sighed. "Your'e probably right. I am just going to stay here with Asami in case she needs anything. You and Korra should try to see how you can help Asami regain her memory. I'm not very bright like you or Korra so I am counting on you to save her." Bolin walked away smiling. I took out a cigarette until Korra snatched it out of my hand. "Hey! It's a hospital, not your home. NO SMOKING in a hospital. God, you seriously need to quit this. Otherwise, your'e going to die one day." She said and threw my cigarette on the floor. She stomped on it. "Why would you even care?" I asked her. She looked at me and said, "Well, you are Bolin's brother who is my best friend. I wouldn't like it if my best friend's older brother who is my boss at work to die one day, right? I mean, then Bolin wouldn't be all jolly and nice unlike you."

I then remembered what Bolin said. He said Tahno was here, but he couldn't have been. I mean, he was suppose to be in the country. Not in the city. "Korra, who were you talking to?" I asked her seriously. She smiled. "Oh! I met a guy named Noah and he is really nice. He is a doctor who is going to help Asami. I mean, he is basically her last hope." Korra said sadly. I sighed in relief. "Alright, that's good. Anyways, you and Asami are sisters, right? So I am sure it will be more easy for her to remember you than Bolin or me." I said. Korra looked at the ground not smiling like she would always. "Me and Asami aren't sisters." Korra said. I sat down next to her on a bench to talk to her.

KORRA POV:

"Well, I was a girl and usually in the South, families want boys you know, to carry the family name. My mom was just fine with having a daughter, but my dad's family wasn't. And because the southern people are almost gone, my family wanted a boy. So, my dad killed my mom and then my dad and his whole family died of an epidemic. I wasn't sick though from that epidemic because it would only occur in middle aged people, and I was the only kid in the south. This all happened when I was about 3 years old, so I don't remember that much. But then, I met Asami and she said that she could become my friend. Of course, she isn't from the south. She is from the city. Her family brought me up until I was 10 and she was 12, when her family died. She doesn't like to talk about it, so ever since then, I and her have been living in the South. Since she was always gloomy and serious, I would cheer her up. Then, I came here to earn some money for us two and that's where you and Bolin come to the story." I said and got up. Mako looked a bit sad. I smiled. "Hey! It's not that big of a deal. I mean, look at us now! We haven't been as happy as we are now!" I said. Mako got up too and looked at Bolin talking to Asami through the glass door.

"And I can't believe I am saying this but, thank you. For everything you have done. I mean you and Bolin have been treating us greatly. Well, at least Bolin has been nice but I would like to start afresh." I took my hand out to shake Mako's hand.

MAKO POV:

"Friends?" She asked. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "Fine, I wouldn't say we are friends, but I wouldn't say we hate each other." I said as I shook my hand with Korra's hands. She smiled happily and placed her hands on her hips. "Great! Now, you are my friend!" Korra said excitedly. "I'm not your fr-, forget it." I said as Korra said walking to the door to go to my car. This girl was really stubborn but I didn't care. I walked to the car while Korra was talking to me nonstop.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: LOOK, NOW THAT THE TWO ARE FRIENDS, I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS WANT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER. WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN? I GOT A LOT OF GREAT REVIEWS AND I WANT TO MAKE MY STORIES EVEN GET GREATER BY HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD GO ON NEXT. THANKS!**


	13. Chapter 12

KORRA POV: Bolin was with Asami for the past week so he wasn't at home. It was just me, myself, and I and it was BORING! I felt like talking to someone but I only knew Mako in the city. So I couldn't really do anything. I was at my desk at work eating some chips until Mako came. He looked at me for a split second and then walked upstairs stomping his feet. It seemed like Mako was angry or something. I went to his office to check up on him but he just didn't speak to me. "Mako, are you alright?" He looked at me annoyed and I stepped back from him. "Why would you ask if I am alright if you know that I am not alright? Don't ask stupid questions, Korra." Mako said. "Well, I was just doing what a friend would do. Anyways, I gotta go home. It's getting late anyways." I said. I grabbed my bag and told Mako to take care until he grabbed my wrist. I turned around slowly and worried a bit. He was looking a bit not so happy. "I need to ask you for a favor." He said. I couldn't believe what he had said. He wanted me to do a favor for him. "What?" I asked him. He let go of my arm and put his hands in his pockets. "Don't talk to Noah." I thought about who Noah was and then looked at him weirdly. He was Asami's main doctor. "Why?" I asked him. "Just listen to me for now. I am asking you to do something. Please don't fool around. Noah isn't..." Mako stopped talking. I smiled knowing what he was thinking. "OH! You are jealous because I was with a guy and you weren't that guy who was Noah. Mako, I didn't know you had feelings for me!" I said laughing. Mako got angry and walked up to me. "I don't like you Korra. I just want to make sure you are alright. You won't understand though." He said as I was up against the glass while Mako was 1 inch away from my face. I was getting a bit scared of him. He looked at me and smiled. Mako backed up. "Why do you always go behind?" He asked. I looked at him with my face feeling hot. "Because you always pin me to the wall." I said angrily. "Well, you gotta learn to fight back. If I walk up to you, you have to learn to do something to not be in a position that you find awkward." He said. I looked at him pissed off. "So that isn't awkward to you?" I asked him. He nodded his head no. I couldn't believe this guy. I just rolled my eyes and left but Mako warned me one more time not to meet Noah. I ignored him. Noah was just Asami's doctor. Not some creeper or something.

MAKO POV:

*FLASHBACK

I was walking to work until I passed the hospital where Asami was. I left some flowers for her and told Bolin to go home, but he didn't listen to me. Then, I passed the same guy Korra was talking to, Noah. I looked at him closely and remembered how Bolin told me that Noah was Tahno. Bolin was right. I found Tahno and barged into his office. He was writing and filling out some sheet and I grabbed his collar. "You son of a bitch! How can you dare to even come into the city like this?! Do you think that you can regain my trust?!" I yelled. Tahno looked at me scared. "I don't know what you mean." He said. I smiled. "You don't know what I mean?! I saw you talk to Korra. I know you are going to try to do something. You did it 10 years ago, Why not do it again? Korra is way out of your league. Don't even think about coming close to her." I yelled to Tahno. He removed my hand from his lab coat and smiled. "Look Mako, whatever happened to your sister isn't my fault. She was such a stupid girl. I mean, she actually thought that I loved her. I couldn't believe it. And plus, why do you care about Korra. I am just her sister's doctor." I couldn't believe what he had said. "Oh yes. On this sheet it says you and Korra are married. I can't believe you. First look at yourself. You are a bachelor who lost his sister due to an illness and now you think that I killed her? I can find some asylums for you so that you could fix your crazy brain." Tahno said. I slapped him hardly but he didn't care. "Look, Korra is my friend. And any friend of mine won't get hurt. Korra isn't as stupid as you think. She is quite smart and compared to you, I think that she is the smartest girl I know." I said as Tahno smiled happily. "Mako, I can't believe you are defending a girl. That too, Korra. I think your'e in love." "You are out of your mind Tahno!" But then some security guards came to take me out of the hospital. I gave a middle finger to Tahno. He was such a bastard.

*FLASHBACK ENDED

I am now at home sitting and watching television. Nothing was interesting though. Then I heard a knock on the door. It was Korra. She was holding some coffee. She wore a blue sweater and some skinny jeans. She handed me the coffee and smiled. "Just checking up on you." She said smiling. I drank the coffee that she gave and it tasted delicious. She looked at my house. "What?" I asked her. She sighed. "Nothing. It's just a big house. Anyways, Mako, you don't seem alright. Do you need anything. Probably someone to talk to may help." Korra said. I looked at her as if she was a baby. "Do you honestly believe in that stuff?" I asked her. She smiled. "Yes I do. Whenever I don't feel good, I talk to Asami about it. She gives me great advice. I bet you are worried about your sister, right?" Korra said. I couldn't believe that she knew how I felt. "It's alright. I mean, losing a family relative you care about a lot is really hard to overcome. But, I think that it has made you the man you are today." Korra said as she placed her mug on the counter of my kitchen.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I turned around. She smiled. "Well, I mean you became rich and famous because of your sister's death. Think about it: because of her, you had to become a better man than how you were before." Then the lights went out. "I got it." I walked down to my basement to check the lights until I heard a big crash. It must have been Korra. I ran back up to find her on the floor. She laughed out loudly and got up. "I just tripped over your glass cup you left on the floor!" She started laughing even louder. I rolled my eyes. "I thought you had hurt yourself." I said in relief knowing Korra was alright. "Oh, well um... Thanks for worrying." Korra said awkwardly. I picked up my mug from the floor and grabbed her's as well. Cleaning the cups, she sat down looking around my house. "Well, Mako...I think I should leave." Korra got her bag that was on the floor and was putting her boots on. Then, I saw a shadow out in the window. "Korra! Wait, don't go." I yelled. She turned around looking at me weirdly. "I-I am coming. It's not safe to go out in the dark like this anyways, right?" I said. I got my jacket and wallet. I thought that somebody was outside. It was like 10 at the night so probably it would be Tahno based on the actions he could make. And the shadow looked like him. I grabbed Korra's hand and walked outside with her. "What are you doing?" She asked me. I told to be quiet and walked slowly. Korra fixed her braid with one hand to make it into a three-way braid. It suited her style. Then, I heard some footsteps. Korra was about to turn around but I told her to not look back. I knew somebody was stalking her. It had to be Tahno. I was sure of it. Before leaving, I grabbed a small rock on the floor and put it in my pocket

"Is somebody behind us?" Korra asked worried. I didn't answer her and grabbed her shoulder. "Whatever happens right now, is between you and me, understand?" I told Korra. "Wha-!" Before she could finish her sentence, I pushed her out of the way and took out the rock in my pocket and threw it to Tahno. It hit his head and he fell to the floor. He then rubbed his forehead which was bleeding. "OW! Dude what was that for?" Tahno asks as Korra ran up to him. Korra looked worried at Tahno and ripped her sweater a bit. She wrapped the cloth around Tahno's forehead. "Mako! What's your problem? It was just Tahno! I never knew you could be so cruel!" Korra looked at Tahno's forehead to make sure he was alright. Tahno looked at me with a smirk as I walked to Korra to take her away from Tahno. She pushed me away and backed away. "Don't come near me Mako! Just go! I don't want to see you again!" "Korra! Stop being a dumbass! Tahno is only trying to get close to you so that-" Korra looked at me angrily. "Tahno is my fiancé god dammit!" Korra yelled at me. I was shocked. This creep was one step ahead of me. Korra didn't listen to me. I looked at the two's hands and saw a ring on their finger. I ran off to Bolin who was in the hospital. He looked at me weirdly.

"I need your help! Korra is engaged to Tahno!" I yelled. Bolin dropped the picture of Asami he was holding in his hand and looked at me scared. "WHAT?! You can't be kidding me!" Bolin said as he grabbed my shoulders. "I am not joking. I am serious. She and Tahno are engaged. We need to help her out." I told Bolin. He started pacing back and forth while Asami looked at us as if we were creatures.

Korra didn't know who she was about to marry and the plan I had in mind would break her heart. But to save her from a gold digger, I could only do one thing...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, TWO DAYS IN A ROW UPDATING IS PRETTY GOOD, RIGHT? ANYWAYS, THE THING I AM ABOUT TO DO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SO GOOD. IT'S TOTALLY GONNA ROCK! I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT. I WOULD POST IT RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I HAVE THE CHAPTER READY, BUT I AM DOING THIS IN SCHOOL SO IT IS GOING TO TAKE A WHILE. FOR A HINT, LET'S JUST SAY SOME MAKORRA IS GONNA HAPPEN AND NO, IT'S NOT SMUT...**


	14. Chapter 13

BOLIN POV:

2 weeks passed and luckily with the help of Korra, Asami regained her memory. I also noticed that Korra hadn't seen Mako in a while and whenever I ask her what's wrong, she changes the topic. I bet the two are in an argument. But never mind that, I had to talk to Mako without Korra knowing. She banned me from seeing him which I know seems wrong but I can't listen to her just for her sake. That sick bastard Tahno must have some card up his sleeve again. Mako told me that he had a plan but he never actually told me what it was. So tonight, I am going to talk to him about it.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

I was at Mako's eating some ramen and a lot of pasta. He looked at me disgusted of my eating but he should have been use to it by now. I mean, I had been always born as a sloppy eater. He sat across from me on the dinner table and was eating some salad. "Mako, what is your plan exactly?" I asked him. He looked at me and walked up to me. "Don't you dare tell Korra or Asami. They will eventually find out what I am going to do. I don't like thinking about it..." I looked at Mako freaked out. "Don't tell me your'e going to kill the guy!" I said scared. "What?! No I'd never do that. I-I hope you don't yell at me for what I am going to do..." Mako told me his plan and I knew that Korra would hate him for her whole life. But I knew whatever Mako had said that he would do would just be to save her. After all, 6 months have passed since he and Korra knew each other. Just another 6 months and after that, her life would be back to normal. Of course, her heart would be broken too. Mako went out to start the plan while he told me to talk to Tahno as if I didn't know him at all. I was too small to remember him anyways when he married our sister...

MAKO POV:

Korra, I'm sorry for what I am about to do. But I knew that if this was for the right purpose Korra would be safe and sound.

I saw her planting some flowers near the doorstep. She looked at me for a second and walked away. I grabbed her hand and took a deep breath. "Let go, Mako!" she yelled in anger. I didn't listen to her as much as i wanted to. I dragged her to my car and locked her in there. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She kept on moving as I drove to an abandoned church. She looked at me scared and terrified. Whatever I was about to do would have to be done quick. Bolin couldn't hold off Tahno for a long time as much as I know him. Korra tried to run but I lifted her and set her on the ground. Grabbing her hand, she kept on scratching me. "LET ME GO! NOW!" She yelled. I twisted her arm so that one was behind her back and one was held by my hand. She looked at me horrified of me. "What I am going to do will only last for 6 months Korra. You are going to marry me even if you don't want to." I told her. My voice sounded angry but inside, I didn't want to do this. Right when me and Korra were friends, I had to hurt her feelings because of Tahno. "What! Marriage is not a joke, Mako. Don't play around with me!" She yelled. I grabbed her hand as she tried to let go of me. "I'm sorry Korra..." I told to myself in my head. She was now crying and as much as I hated it, I needed to do this...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO YEAH...MAKO IS MARRYING KORRA FOR 6 MONTHS... AND I KNOW IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER BUT GUESS WHAT, I WILL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN NOW. ALSO, GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS! I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND WHAT I SHOULD PUT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER. AND FROM ONE OF THE REVIEWS, I WILL PUT SOME GOOD MAKORRA STUFF IN IT!**


	15. Chapter 14

BOLIN POV:

I was with Asami later that night still at the hospital. She just needed her blood to be tested and get a checkup so that she could go home. I was worried about Mako and Korra. I knew that Tahno was helping Asami right now so the plan mustn't have gone wrong, but still... I hoped that Korra wasn't angry at Mako of course if I was her, then I would act the same way to Mako since I'd didn't know a thing. After some hours, I came home and already still wasn't there. Asami was wondering where she was but I lied saying that she was at work with Mako. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it up to find Mako holding some papers folded up and Korra behind him. She was a bit scared and looked traumatized. Asami ran to hug her sister while Mako looked at me giving me the sign that everything was fine and that the plan worked well. I gave Mako a comforting look to make him feel more better.

"Korra! How are you?!" Asami asked as she kissed Korra's cheek and her red lipstick got on her. Korra didn't move though. She seemed shocked and was like a statue. She didn't do a thing. "Korra? Are you alright?" Asami asked. She looked at Mako while he tried to not make eye contact with her. She then figured out that Mako did something but didn't know what he did. "Mako! What did you do to Korra?! Tell me!" She grabbed his collar and started punching his chest. He didn't care though. He left while Asami grabbed his jacket. "Don't walk away. Tell me what you did right now, Mako! I want an answer." Asami said dangerously. He looked at her angrily and grabbed Korra's arm but Asami snatched Korra away. "No! I am not trusting you with her." Asami started to ask Korra questions like if Mako yelled at her, touched her or anything like that. Mako sighed. I looked at him feeling a bit bad for him. "FYI, don't ask her what happened. It's _way much worse_ than me touching Korra." Mako walked to his car and started the engine. "MAKO! BRO WAIT!" I tried chasing him but he left and sped off.

ASAMI POV:

In the middle of the night...

I walked to Mako's house on foot. It was right next to Korra's work. I needed answers from him and I needed them now. Taking a deep breath, I walked in his house and the lights were out. I saw him standing next to a portrait of a girl. She looked like Mako but was pretty. She had green eyes, light skin, and looked as young as Korra. I put my hand on his shoulder. "What did you do?" I asked Mako. He looked at me pissed off and sighed. "Fine. You want to know what I did. Here it goes: I married her by making her sign a 6 month marriage contract, happy?" Mako told me. He sounded so-so fine with it. He didn't sound guilty at all. "How can you just talk like that as if you did nothing?! Marriage may not mean anything to you or the city but to me and Korra it does. It has a meaning and what you did to her was not right. She had always thought about marrying a man she loved like Tahno and-" Mako cut me off. "Tahno? You want Korra to marry him? Do you even know who this girl is?" He pointed to the painting portrait of the woman on the wall I saw. "No right? She was my sister." Mako yelled angrily. I flinched a bit. "And..?" I asked him. Whatever that sister of his was had nothing relating to Tahno. "Tahno killed her. Oh yes, media may say she committed suicide but what they say is a lie!" Mako smashed a vase on the floor and his hand was bleeding. He didn't show pain though. I thought his sister committed suicide. Then how could Tahno have killed her?

KORRA POV:

Meanwhile at Korra's apartment with Bolin...

I was thinking about what Mako did to me in the evening. He had married me. Literally. And that too for 6 months. But why? I was as curious as Asami was. Then I saw her come home and lock the door. She seemed devastated and worse than me. I got out of my bed and rushed to Asami. "Are you alright?" I asked her. She looked at me smiling and hugged me tightly.

ASAMI POV:

He had saved Korra's life. As much as he hated Korra, he married her to save her. And he wouldn't tell Korra to help her out. And I punched him so hard? How could I have done this to Mako. After all he went through in his past, I had to thank him for everything he had done. Yet I couldn't tell Korra a word about why he married her...

It was morning and Mako had came to my apartment. He had a small necklace in his hand. He walked up to me and handed it to me. "It was my sister's. You know, you are the only person I told about my sister before, right? Because you remind me of her, I want you to keep this. And never lose it. For ten years I didn't lose it so I want to give it to you because I trust you." Mako said nicely. He smiled at me. I couldn't believe him. After what I did to him, he still trusted me. I gave him a friendly hug and then Korra came looking at me angrily. Mako broke the hug and walked up to her. He took her hand roughly and she kept on protesting. "LET ME GO!" She yelled. "Asami, do something!" I told Mako to take her away. "What?! After what he did your'e on his side?! I can't believe my sister would do this to me!" Mako told me thank you and forced Korra into his Mercedes and drove off smiling at me. Thank you Mako, for everything you have done...

KORRA POV:

I was in Mako's house standing. I wouldn't dare sit at his house at all. "Sit down!" He pushed me to the couch next to him and gave me a book. It was with neat handwriting and everything. It was written by a girl. I read it and I still didn't understand it. You know, those fancy olden day types of books is the type of reading I don't understand. Only English is what I can read. Mako rolled his eyes. "This is my sister's." He told me. I looked at him surprised. I mean, I thought they were rumors but he had an older sister. Apparently she committed suicide though. Mako shook his head in pity and got up. "Do whatever you want, I don't care." I just sat on the couch and I didn't want to do anything. But then I felt hungry. But with Mako in my presence, I wouldn't do anything. He ate some egg and cheese sandwich which looked so yummy. He looked at me and handed it over. I pushed the plate to him. I mean, I wanted the food, but if it was made by him, then no! He smiled for a second and ate the whole sandwich in front of me. What a meany.

It was night and he was sleeping. Finally it was the chance for me to eat. I walked to the kitchen and saw the stove. Usually, I eat plain white rice because it tasted yummy to me. I got the stove turned on and boiled some water. Then, I poured the rice in and mixed it up as the water and rice were boiling. I drank some coke since it was there. Man, it was so good! Making sure Mako didn't come, I finished the rice and picked up the pot but my hand got burnt. Then, I felt somebody take my hand as the pot was held in the other hand of this somebody. It was Mako. He turned the stove off and bandaged my hands with some nice cloth. "Be more careful next time. There is a reason why I have a cloth on the handle of the cabinets." Mako said annoyingly. He put some ointment on my hand while I spoke. "Well sorry! I just was hungry. It was dark anyways. The lights were out." I said back. He looked at me as if I was stupid. "Why didn't you turn on the lights?" He asked me. "I just didn't want to disturb you." He finished helping out fixing my hand and started mixing the rice in a grey bowl. "Why would that matter? I am upstairs, the lights won't reach me. Anyways, why would you not want to disturb me?" He said with a smirk. Damn that man! He just liked bugging me and making things harder didn't he? I didn't answer and he handed the spoon and bowl to me and took his phone out.

I tried picking up the spoon but since my hands were burnt, I couldn't lift it up. Mako threw his phone on his lap and lifted my spoon. "Here." He made me eat the rice and then he ate like two spoons. For some reason, I was shying a bit. I don't know why, it just happened. The bowl was finished and my stomach was full. Mako walked upstairs but turned around. "Where are you sleeping?" He asked me. I told him I'd sleep on the couch. "Suit yourself." He walked up and now he was really asleep.

MAKO POV:

I needed some water in the middle of the night and I walked down to my counter with a jug of water. Korra was shivering a bit and I drank some water. I closed the jug and put the lid on it. I got my hoodie and put it on her as a blanket. She hugged it tightly and smiled. It made me glad to know she was warm now, but I didn't know why...


	16. Chapter 15

KORRA POV: It had been one month since Mako and I were married. We didn't talk that much and whenever we did, it would be him telling me that he was going to Asami's. Why did he always go there, I never knew. But I bet he tried to tell Asami that he did something good when he was lying actually. I knew Mako since I met him 7 months ago, and he was a pretty good liar. I was at a store eating some apples and standing in line to get my meat. I mean, I had to get Asami something to eat. And from all the money I had in my bank account, I used it to feed her. I was never in the mood to eat anyways. I needed to know why Mako did such a cruel thing to me and I knew for sure it wasn't because he liked me or loved me. It was for something else. But I don't know what that something else is... It was nightime and Mako came home and locked the door. I was getting prepared to go to sleep until I remembered what I needed to do. I always asked him the same questions, but he just told me to go away and stop talking to him. But today I was going to get the answer for sure. I walked up to Mako as he went to the guest room. He was preparing the room I think for me. He put a pillow that was soft and cushy with orange flowers and a blanket that was yellow. "Here. Go to sleep now." He said angrily. I looked at him and took a breath in. "Wait. I want to know why you did this. I want to know why you married me." I told Mako as calm as I could. He looked at me. "You know the answer." He said. I closed my eyes in anger. "I don't know the answer. Tell me please." I told him smartly. He sighed and put his hand on his forehead. "You want to know so badly?" He told me. I nodded my head yes but then he grabbed my arm and threw me to some portrait. "This is why." He said. I looked at the picture. I didn't understand what he had said. "My sister died because of the man whom you were about to marry." Mako yelled. I wasn't understanding what he had said. How could Tahno have killed Mako's sister? She committed suicide. I asked this to Mako as he looked at me angrily. "Yes, my sister did kill herself. But I am the only one who knew the reason why she did this. Tahno cheated on her. He went on with other women. And they were married. She knew he did cheat on her but she thought that Tahno would changed. So she killed herself. He took all the money and spent it on women, wine, and other not needed things. So, I became poor. I had to start from the bottom to become the man I am today. And Tahno would have done the same thing to you. I am sure of it. That's why I married you, Korra. I had no intentions of touching you or whatsoever. I just wanted to help you out." Mako said. After hearing what he had said I was shocked. Mako did all of this for me and I slapped him in the church! Mako looked at me and smiled. "Now you know everything about me and my past life. Let's keep it a secret." It was the first time Mako had smiled with joy and friendliness. I started crying and looked at him. "What?" He asked me worried. I laughed and punched him hardly. "This is the second and last time I will do this but, let's be friends! No wait, the best of friends, huh?" I took out my hand but Mako grabbed my hand and hugged me. "Yeah. Let's be friends, alright." I broke the hug and pointed at him. "But let's not go way far from friends, okay?" I said. Mako agreed with me and we ate some beef and carrots. All I could say was thank you for everything Mako had done. I slept in happiness and Mako closed all the lights. MAKO POV: Thank you, Korra. For all you have done. 


	17. Chapter 16

MAKO POV: It was like 2 in the morning and I was going home after work. I was glad that Korra understood everything. I was afraid that she would think I was lying but she didn't. While driving, I saw a person in the middle of the street standing. I couldn't make out who it was. I got out of my car and walked slowly towards the figure. "Who is it?" I asked mysteriously. It was obviously Tahno. Who else would it be? He wore a black suit with a red tie. His hair was the same as always but he was looking angry. He walked up to me and grabbed my collar. "You cunt! How dare you marry Korra?!" He yelled in anger. I smiled and looked at Tahno. "How? By a priest of course. How else would Korra marry me?" I told Mako happily. He pushed me to my Mercedes and walked towards me slowly. I wasn't scared though. "Look, Korra doesn't love you. She loves me. You can never steal her! Understand!" Tahno was shorter than me by an inch. I laughed a bit. "Sorry to break it to ya, but she likes me. You can't do anything. Sorry but she's mine. I won't let your filthy hands touch her." I said angrily. Tahno then started laughing like a hyena. Why was he doing that? "Oh Mako! I just love your attitude. Because it seems like your willing to do anything for Korra! I mean, you even married the woman in fact. I wonder what else you could do." Tahno looked at me and stepped back a foot or two. "You have just grown so tall since I married your sister. I mean, you were just ten when I married her. And ten years later, you have grown even taller than me!" He clapped. "What's your point?" I asked Tahno as I folded my arms. He whispered into my ear. "You see, you can say you can sacrifice anything for Korra, but can you really do that? Mako darling, Marriage is nothing." I looked at Tahno. "Just where are you getting at?" I asked him. He smiled. "Oh! Just wait and watch. Anyways, I gotta go home and I bet you have to as well. Keep your ears out Mako." Tahno walked away into the darkness. What did he mean? Was he going to do something to Korra or me? I didn't know which one. Whatever he planned to do, I had to be a step ahead of the game. It was morning and Korra came from taking a shower. "Oh! Hi Mako! I just took a shower. I hope you don't mind." Korra said smiling. She was drying her hair which was opened. "Yeah. It's fine." I said worried about what Tahno said. She turned around and looked at me. "Is everything fine?" I asked him. He smiled. "Yes. I just talked to Tahno." I said. Korra looked at a glass and grabbed it. "What happened?" She asked. "He was threatening me. But I'm sure he won't do anything." I said as I heard a glass drop. Korra's hand was bleeding. I ran up to her. "What did I say about picking up stuff?! If you need something let me know!" I took a cloth and cleaned up her blood. She looked at me and blushed a bit. "What?" I asked her. "Oh! It's just that you really care about me." Korra said. I looked at her embarrassed and scratched my head. "Well yeah I mean you're my friend and.." Korra laughed. "It's fine. Anyways. I am going to Asami's." Korra got ready as I made some coffee. I then turned around. "I am coming. After what Tahno said, I don't want to leave you to get hurt." Korra sighed. "Alright." She got her bag and I started to open the door. Through the windows though, I saw some people. Flashes and lights all around. Tahno did something. Korra couldn't see anything though because she way shorter. He contacted the news to say that I was married. He wanted the whole Republic City to know about us. I grabbed Korra's waist to bring her close to me. "What are you doing?!" She asked. "Tahno told the public I married you." I said smiling at the cameras. She looked at me confused. "How?" Korra asked. But reporters kept on talking. "When did this happen?! How did you guys meet?! Is this love or arranged?!" I looked at Korra who was looking at the cameras a bit worried. I kissed her cheek and smiled. "Oh! We were childhood friends. This is arranged but we love each other. So the marriage is both arranged and love." I told the reporters quickly. Korra looked at me angrily and red. We walked in the car as Paparazzi kept on flashing lights. "What was that for?!" She asked. I was focused on the road. "What?" She looked at me and started yelling. "Oh! The kissy thing. It was to prove that we are married. I mean, how can reporters believe us at all without a kiss and at least it was on the cheek." I told Korra. She rolled her eyes. "At least?! Don't kiss me at all!" she yelled. I smiled. "What? You didn't like getting kissed in the cheek by me? Mako? The richest man in earth?" I said smartly. She started blushing. "No! It's just that we were just friends. No kissing or stuff like that!" Korra looked at the window. I sighed. "So you did like the kiss?" I said laughing inside. "What?! I hated it!" Korra said not looking at me. I could tell she was lying. I was sure of it. She enjoyed it. Wait. Why am I even saying this. Korra is my friend. I couldn't have thought about this! Could I? 


	18. Chapter 17

BOLIN POV: Korra and Mako came home after one month together for the first time and Korra was doing fine. As she ran and hugged Asami tightly, the two sisters talked to each other and made some jokes. I saw Mako look at Korra smiling. I knew something was going on between the two. I mean, they were perfect for each other. Too bad they don't like each other. They got some weird chemistry. It's hard to explain, but the two have some sort of liking for each other. Come on! Mako smiling?! It's seems impossible to make him smile or laugh. I think that Mako changed a lot because of Korra. Maybe he even liked her. I was with Mako talking to him about Asami. "She's just one of a kind. I can't see how her and Korra are related." I told Mako as he drank some tea. "They aren't related." He said. I was confused. "I mean to say that yeah they are sisters, but really Asami's family adopted Korra until her family died. They lived together ever since." Mako said seriously. It seemed like talking about that was a sensitive topic. I try to brighten up the topic by telling him that I was going to propose to Asami. I mean, we are just perfect for each other, right?" I said. Mako nodded. "Yeah but are you sure you are prepared to marry? After all that flirting with women?" Mako said. I nodded yeah as Mako got up. "I got to talk to Asami about something." Mako said. He walked away looking a bit tense. I wonder what they were going to talk about. MAKO POV: I walked up to Asami slowly while her and Korra were smiling. She looked at me scared a bit and cleared her throat. "Um...What's up?" Asami asked me. I told Korra to leave because I needed to talk in private with Asami. "Okay...?" She walked away and started talking to Bolin. I locked the door so that nobody would hear our conversation. "Asami, I need to ask you a question." I said as I sat on the couch next to her. "My ears are open." She said. I sighed. "How long have you and Korra known Tahno?" I asked. Asami looked at me disgustedly due to Tahno's name. "Since we were 12." She said. "Tahno gave us food and shelter. He was I think 17 at the time. Why? Did he do something?" Asami asked. "Tahno dated my sister when she was 15. He must have met her the year he met you guys." I said to Asami. "What does that mean?" She asked me. "It means that Tahno was prepared to marry your sister since he met you guys. I know it sounds creepy but he wanted to marry Korra once she turned 18. It made sense now." I said as I clasped my hands together. "So, that means Tahno was always planning this from the start. He knew every since movement you two would make." I said. Asami looked at me scared. "I know. Don't worry, I will make sure nothing happens to the both of you." I said. Asami looked worried. I tried to change the topic. "I heard Bolin likes you." I said. Asami blushed and looked at denying the fact. "No! He doesn't like me. We just met months ago! He couldn't like me," Asami said not looking at me. Her face saddened. "Anyways, he likes Korra, not me." I smiled and held Asami's hands. "No, trust me. He loves you. I know my little brother. Korra is not his type." I said. Asami smirked. "Then Korra must be your type, right?" She asked. "This was about you, not me Asami." I said as I got up to not make eye contact with her. "So is that a yes or no, city boy?" Asami said. "It's a no." I said smiling to myself. "If you say so." Asami got up. "I am going to take a shower. Tell Korra to do something for 20 minutes or so, huh?" I said as I grabbed a towel and one of Bolin's bunions and pants. "Asami left the room and said alright as I was in the shower. I was thinking too much about Korra. What Asami had asked, was it true? Could Korra be my type of girl? She could be annoying and stupid, but she can be charming, funny, and smart at times too. She also gives great advice and makes me feel like I am not trapped in a cage. That I could be myself around her. It couldn't be true though. Korra didn't like me at all. But when I kissed her cheek, why didn't I hate it? When I helped her with her burnt hands, why didn't I ignore it? When she was shivering at my house, why didn't I just leave Korra the way she was? So many things had came in my mind. Finally I finished showering and had worn Bolin's pants and carried his shirt. I was scrubbing my hair until I heard Korra knock on the door. "I am coming." She turned the knob and covered her eyes. What was she doing? "What is wrong?" I asked. She pointed at me and then pointed at her shirt. "What about it?" I said confused. "WEAR A SHIRT! God damn! Mako, you can't be naked in front of others." Korra said. I understood it now. She was too stuck to her values and religion that it was "bad" to see a guy without a shirt. But I wasn't naked. Her culture and the South were weird. I walked up to her slowly. "W-what are you doing?" She asked looking at the window to her side. "Mako, seriously I am not in the mood-" She bumped into the wall while my hair dripped on her cheek. "Why are you blushing?" I asked her smirking. She felt her cheeks. They were red. "I just am sweating! You know, it's just that I'm not use to summer here in the city." She laughed weakly looking at the floor. "Liar." I said under my breath. "No! I am not lying! It's the truth!" I rolled my eyes. "Then shut up and try to get out of the corner." I said. Korra got angry and closed her eyes to push me away. "Disgusting!" She walked away as I grabbed her arm. "What was that?" I asked her. She looked at me angrily. "Disgusting. Can't you hear?" She yelled. I shrugged. "Was it disgusting to you? I think you liked the fact that I had no shirt on. I think you liked the view." I said smartly. Korra's eyes became wide. "What?! I have no time for your nonsense. Just wear a shirt and drive me home." She said rudely. I let go of her hand and smiled. Bolin tapped my shoulder and smiled. "Dude! I saw that. You totally like Korra." He said. I turned around to find Bolin next to me. "No I don't." I said denying the fact. "Then what just happened there? You were flirting with Korra, man! It's okay if you like someone. I mean, I like Asami, you like Korra. Simple." Said Bolin. I sighed. "Okay, probably a little bit. Why do you care?" I asked. Bolin put his hand on my shoulder. "Bro, I want you to get your girl. But there is a price." Bolin said quietly. I took out my wallet from my pocket. "No! Money isn't what I meant. I need you to get me and Asami together and that too alone. You get your Korra, in return, I get my Asami, deal?" Bolin took his hand out for a handshake. I shook his hand. "Nice doing business with you." Bolin walked away smiling. I needed to get Korra to like me. And in order to do that, I needed the King of flirting and Expert of Women to help me out. And it was Bolin. Author's Note: Now the fun begins. And hopefully tomorrow, we begin the adventure of Mako and him struggling to get Korra to like him. And some awesome but yet bad stuff will come soon, so don't be surprised! PEACE! Amera "Amy" Siddiqui 


	19. Chapter 18

KORRA POV:

I was at home while Mako was at work. Asami was also at her house while Bolin was with Mako at his office. I wonder what the two were talking about. Nevermind that, anyways Asami's birthday was coming up next week and I had to give her the best thing ever. I wanted her to have something that she could keep forever. Like jewelry or clothes. Mako said that he gave her a necklace for her as an early birthday present so that he didn't need to get her anything later on. Talking about Mako made me angry. Just thinking about him pissed me off. I heard a knock on the door and it was Tahno. He was smiling at me and I knew he had something up his sleeve. "Get out." I said as I turned around to slam the door but he forced himself in and grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?" He asked. He had held both of the my arms behind my back so that I was close up to him. "Hmm. You smell wonderful." He sniffed my neck and sighed. "If only Mako hadn't married you I could have done more than just smell you." I rolled my eyes. "You asshole! Get away from me!" I yelled as I struggled to break free. "Yeah I'm not going to listen to you." He said. "It's a perfect opportunity. Mako, Bolin, and Asami are nowhere near you." My eyes grew wide when he said opportunity. "What perfect opportunity?" I said nervously. The man could do anything.

"Come on Korra. Let's be mature adults here. I think you know what I mean." My heart started pounding faster and faster. "Fine. Because you aren't in the mood I will let you go." He let my hands go and I looked at them. They were blistered. "Alright then. Just because Mako married you doesn't mean I am not giving up. I suppose he told you about me and his sister's history. I don't see what I did that was bad. She committed suicide herself." Hearing him say that made me feel sick. "WHAT? ARE YOU JUST A COLD HEARTED MAN? DO YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MAKO HAD TO GO THROUGH?! LOSING A FAMILY MEMBER IS TERRIFYING. MAKO'S SISTER TRUSTED YOU, AND YOU STILL HAD AFFAIRS!" I slapped Tahno on his right cheek hardly. Harder than when I hit Mako. Tahno looked at me angrily. He pushed me against the wall and his eyes were red. "Get away from me Tahno!" I said. He smiled. "I was giving you a chance but you blew it away." I didn't look at the creep's face. "Isn't this what Mako had done just some time ago?" My eyes grew in shock. He was following us. "You were blushing then. What happened now?" Tahno lifted me chin. "Korra, you are so naive. I think I need to make you blush." This time, nobody could help me. Mako was at work with Bolin and Asami was at her home. It was only me. "TAHNO! STOP!" I screamed. He smiled. "It's great hearing that. Making a woman make a face like that just makes me glad." Tahno touched my neck. I closed my eyes praying to God that something wouldn't happen. Tahno bit my neck hardly as I started crying. This wasn't happening. I was hoping this as I kept my eyes shut. "Korra, you taste wonderful." I could feel blood dripping onto my shoulder inside my shirt. Tahno ripped my sleeve. "Blue? And that too dark. Nice color of choice." He licked my shoulder and neck until I heard somebody barge through the door. It was Mako.

Tahno turned around. He let go of me as I fell to the floor feeling weak. Mako looked at me shocked and grabbed Tahno's shirt. "You crossed the limit! You son of a bitch!" He punched Tahno hardly as Tahno laughed and smiled. "What's wrong Mako? Are you jealous?" Mako looked at Tahno angrily. I hadn't seen him that angry ever. "No! It's just that you never learn! Korra doesn't like you. Understand?!" Mako beat up Tahno so hard. "STOP! Mako, please. For me you won't do anything. Think about what the media will say!" I said as I walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "I don't give a fuck about the media. Let them talk!" Before Mako gave Tahno another punch, I pushed him away. "Get out Tahno! RIGHT NOW!" Mako said.

MAKO POV: Korra seemed lifeless. She fell to the floor with no tears or anything now. She just was on the floor. I looked at her to see if she was alright. Her wrists were bleeding and were injured. I helped her up and took her to my room where the bathroom was. I made her sit down near the bed and got some stuff for stitching. She looked at me scared. "It won't hurt. Trust me." Her neck had a deep cut. It was probably from Tahno. I started to begin stitching but Korra was crying. "I would do this in a hospital but you were worried about what others would say." She closed her eyes tightly and grabbed a pillow to squeeze on. "Here, put your hand on my hand. Just squeeze it whenever you feel some type of pain, alright?" She nodded yes as I wiped some blood from her neck and wrist. Korra was staring off into space not thinking about a thing. "It's done." I said. Korra didn't care though. I knew how she felt. She felt weak and horrible. She was traumatized. Thank goodness I came home on time.

It was night and I brought her some pasta. She liked it a lot so I tried to cheer her up a bit. She didn't move though. "You need to eat. Open you mouth." She opened it up a little bit and took a bit of the food. "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. I drove as fast as I could because when I was at the hospital to check up on Tahno, they said that he went home." Korra's eyes were red. She didn't blink at all. I tossed the empty plate onto the floor and hugged her tightly. Her eyes opened widely. "I'm sorry. For doing all this." She said so that I could barely hear it. "It's fine." I said. Korra cried and for the first time had hugged me too. "Do you want to sleep here tonight?" I asked her. She looked at me and wiped her tears away. "Sure." She slept on the right side of the bed while I was on the opposite. I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "How about you stay at Asami's tomorrow?" I said. Korra looked at me and turned around. "Okay." She still was sad due to the incident. I told her to go to sleep as she grabbed my hand tightly and smiled with her face being red. I smiled to myself and hugged her tightly. We both fell to sleep on the bed peacefully.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I am going to not update tomorrow most likely due to homework. But read my fanfics like RomeoXJuliet or Darker Than Black. I think you guys will like it. ALSO, WRITE MORE REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT TO PUT ON NEXT! I tried to make this chapter for Makorra fans...Isn't Mako doing an awesome job of taking care of Korra?


	20. Chapter 19

KORRA POV:

It was morning and I noticed that I was on the bed with the brown blanket wrapped all around me. I remembered about yesterday's incident. Mako was so friendly to me last night and I didn't know how to repay him back! He saved my life and I can't do anything that is equal to that. Oh man, I wish I had something big you know, to help Mako with something that hurts him. The day was normal. Mako was working on some stuff for his fashion industry he had. I didn't want to bother him though. He seemed not like himself though. He looked disturbed or sad about something. I wanted to talk to him but he pushed me away always. I was at home eating some cereal until I heard a knock on the door. "I know your'e there, uncle!" Some girl said. It sounded like she was 14 or something. What was a girl doing over here? And who was she calling uncle? I opened the door to find a girl up to my shoulder looking at me weirdly. "Who are you?" She asked me. I looked at her confused. "That's what I want to know too. Who are you? And why are you here?" I asked her. She pushed me away. I looked at her. She had short black hair, hazel eyes, light skin, and wore a long sweater that was pink with black tights under. She had some good sense in fashion.

"I am looking for Mako!" She said wandering around the house. "He's not here. He's at his job doing work." I said to the girl. "Why do you care anyways?" I asked her. She looked at me meanly. "I am Jessica! Mako's my uncle, duh! Don't you know that? Still, you didn't answer my question. Who are you? And why are you here?" She asked. I was surprised. I didn't know Mako and Bolin had a niece at all. This was new. I smiled. "My name is Korra! I am Mako's friend!" I said happily. The girl laughed. "What?! He has a friend? I can't believe Mako has a friend at all! You are just too funny!" The girl laughed so loudly and I got angry. "Hey! What's wrong? Mako is my friend! Why don't you believe me?" I said meanly. I saw Mako come and lock the door. I looked at him and walked up to him to helped him settle down. "What's up? You came home so early!" I said. Mako looked at me. "After yesterday you think I am going to leave you alone at home?" I looked down at the ground remembering it. He saw Jessica and rolled his eyes. "Why are you here now?" Mako asked her angrily. She smiled. "You know why, dude. Anyways, this girl Rokka or whatever her name is says she's your friend. Isn't that something to laugh at?" Jessica laughed. She got my name wrong. "It's Korra! K-O-R-R-A!" I yelled. Mako gave an angry and cruel glare to Jessica. "So it's true, huh? You both are more than friends. You guys are married?" Jessica said. I looked at her and started getting nervous. "No, we are just friends. I married her due to some _circumstances._" Mako looked at me and then went near the wooden stairs leading to upstairs. "Do whatever you want, I don't care." He walked up not looking at me or Jessica.

"So, why'd he marry you?" Jessica asked me while she ate an apple. "Because of personal stuff, alright!" My face was red. Why was it like that? Jessica started giving me a smirk. "Personal?! Nuh uh! There is totally something between you guys." I looked at Jessica and snatched the apple from her hand. "No! That's not true!" I said denying the fact. She rolled her eyes. "Look, your'e blushing! You love him, don't you Korra?" I folded my arms. "No! Why'd you think that!? It's just hot!" I said fanning myself. Jessica grabbed my hand. "Whatever, even if you don't like Mako which you do, he loves you. Mako left his work for you! I mean, that fashion industry he has is like his wife! But he left it for you! That's called love!" Jessica said. I sat on the couch and hugged the pillow. "Even if I did like him, he hates me." I said sadly. I had to accept the fact. I loved Mako with all my heart. But I mean, I'm not even pretty. "First of all, he loves you and after this, just answer all the questions I ask you, alright?" I smiled. "Sure." Jessica sat in front of me on the couch. "Okay, any romantic moments with Mako? Like a kiss?!" Hearing that question made me jump out of the couch almost. "Well, once but not on the lips! It's on the cheek, you know, for show!" I said looking at the apple near my chest. "Great! Anything else?!" I thought about it. "Mako, he saved me from a car in the rain so it seemed real romantic." Jessica smiled. "You are super lucky for a man like my uncle!" I shrugged. "Yesterday, I was almost attacked and he saved me again. Only he had hugged me and comforted me." Jessica started laughing. "Hah! That's what she said!" I looked at her blushing. "Be mature! How old are you?! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" I yelled. She was so young, how could she know that. "Trust me, even kids cruse now a days, don't be surprised." Jessica took the apple and started eating it. "I think I know what you should do!" She said with a grin. She was up to something. "Just leave it to me, I will handle it all!"

It was night and I was taking a shower. Mako was sleeping and I put in my pants and bra. Jessica was in Mako's room. She said she knew what to do, but was she going to do?! She could do anything, I bet! I mean, if she knows dirty jokes, then she knows what to do. I forgot my shirt so I walked downstairs to grab a shirt. Since the lights were off, I didn't want to wake up Mako. I blindly searched for the shirt. Then I heard someone's voice. "Korra? Why are the lights off?" It was Mako.

MAKO POV:

I turned on the lights and saw Korra wearing a sports bra that was purple. She looked at me scared and I shut off the lights and turned back not facing her. "D-Did you see?" She asked nervously. I cleared my throat in shame and scratched my head. "Yeah..." I said unbuttoning only my first button. Korra grabbed her shirt as I walked up back to my room. The moment was really awkward. I saw Jessica smile. This was her plan. She said that Korra was sleepy. That little girl needed a punishment.

I grabbed her by her wrist and day her down in the soft couch. "Hey! What was that for?! You saw Korra, right? Why are you angry?!" Jessica was stupid. "Dammit Jessy! I like Korra yes, but that doesn't mean that I want to see her with a bra! Kids nowadays are so stupid." I put my hand on my face. I wonder how Korra must have felt. She must have thought i was a creep. "So, what else can I do?" Jessy asked me. I sighed. "Nothing. It's just that I can't maker her love me. Tha. Just isnt right. She and I promised each other we would go over the border." I said. Jessy smiled. "Okay then." She said walking away. "Why are you here?" I asked her looking at the ground. "You won't make it even for a minute without me, you know that." Jessy said. She hugged me tightly. "Anyways, I care for you. You're my uncle. You seemed so depressed, I just needed to come." I smiled. "I guess you're right. Fine. But only for a while, alright? You need to go to school." I walked to my bed and let Jessy sleep with Korra. Still, the moment we had was AWKWARD.

She was right though. Without her, how could I ever make it for even a second on my sister's death anniversary?

AUTHORS NOTE: ALMOST THERE! NOT TO THE END, BUT SOON MAKO AND KORRA ARE GOING TO CONFESS. AND JUST WAIT FOR SOME UPDATES!


	21. OUTLINE OF THE STORY SO FAR

Okay, so now we are in the second part of the story... This is just an outline in case you haven't read some prevoius chapters or forgot about them Korra and Asami move to Republic City and make friends with Bolin, the tough and fun guy who let's them stay at his apartment. Korra finding a job gets stuck in a bathroom with a rich and handsome guy to be her boss named Mako. He's mean and cruel and is the older brother of Bolin. She gets the job and is told to do crazy things and hates Mako. Soon, she sees that Bolin and Asami like each other so she tries to do some magic to get the two together, but Asami loses her memory. At a hospital, Mako and Bolin sight Tahno, the man who killed their sister to take all their money talking to Korra. Mako warns Korra not to go near him but she doesn't listen to him making Mako marry Korra since she was about to marry Tahno... Now, Korra and Mako are married and he explains his whole sister's past life to Korra and the two become friends, Asami regains her memory and now, Mako realizes he fell in love with Korra. He is now teamed up with Bolin to get his little brother to marry the gorgeous Asami and at the same time get Korra to fall in love with him. In the previous chapter, Korra finds out she fell in love with Mako and meets his niece named Jessica. Jessica is to help Mako and Korra confess to each other their feelings and at the same time get rid of Tahno for once and for all! 


	22. Chapter 20

MAKO POV:

I woke up and ate some omelet that Korra cooked. She and I were in complete silence after yesterday night. I mean, if I saw a girl in her bra, I would not be able to talk to her at all. It was all Jessy's fault! If she hadn't told me to go downstairs, this all wouldn't have happened. She was with Bolin and Asami shopping. I tried to break the silence. "Korra, so umm...what are you doing today?" I asked her. She looked at me from across the table. She was red and blushing for some reason. "Oh! Well, I planned to go out and shop. For clothes and stuff. I mean, all my clothes have became so small for me. I wanna get some stuff, you know?" Korra was playing with her food. "Stop playing with your food. It's disrespectful." I said to her. It was bad manners. Who would do that? "0-Uh, okay." She was eating some cereal and had some tea. "How about we go." I said smiling. "Together?" I asked her. "Of course! We could by you some clothes that aren't black! Red, orange, green, blue!" Korra was talking nonstop. Even if I had gone out today, it wouldn't take my mind off of my sister's death.

I was walking with Korra in downtown of Republic City. "Get whatever you want." I said as I handed her my credit card. "Just don't spend too much." Korra looked at me worried. I took out a cigarette. "What?" I asked her. She looked at me worried. "Nothing. It's just that you seemed worried today. Is everything alright?" She put her hand on my shoulder. "Yeah. I'll be there." I pointed at the bench facing the ocean. "Okay." Korra left running. Smoking, I took out my phone and called Bolin. "Bro! What's up?! How's the date with you and Korra?" He asked loudly. Date? "She's shopping. I am sitting on the bench." I said playing with my phone since it was on speaker. "Your'e such a party pooper. Korra is shopping till she drops and you are just sitting on a bench? If you wanna get Korra to like you for real, you'll need to do more than this. I mean, 4 weeks have passed. Anything happen between the two?" Bolin asked me the question reminding me of yesterday night. A purple sports bra. Wow. "Yeah but it's none of your business!" I said taking the cigarette away from my mouth slowly. "What? You guys kissed? Or hugged, or what?" Bolin asked me. "No! Not that. Anyways, did you go to her graveyard yet?" I said. "Yeah. Asami helped Jessy overcome her sadness but everything's fine now." Bolin said. I disconnected the phone and unbuttoned one of my buttons. It was so hot. Today just wasn't my day. It was night when Korra came back but I was at my sister's graveyard.

She came running. "Where were you?! I was worried!" She yelled. I didn't turn around to look at her. "What's wrong! I am asking you this and you didn't answer! And why are you here? A graveyard? It's so late at night and your'e here." I was tired of hearing Korra's nonsense.

KORRA POV:

Mako turned around and started yelling. "You wanna know what's wrong!? My sister died today. This is her graveyard! Look at it!" Mako grabbed my hand roughly and threw me to his sister's stone. "Happy?! Korra, everyone can't be happy like you always! I have troubles in my life too, you know!" I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

Mako looked at me and tried to touch my arm. "Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. "Not everything is about you, Mako! Don't forget my whole family was fucking killed too! To top it all, I was almost raped! My engagement broke and even worse, I had to get married to you for 6 months! So stop bossing me around, alright?!" I yelled as I tried to walk away. He grabbed my wrist though. "Don't go." Mako said. "Or what? Slap me? Not help my sister get with your brother? Or worse, get me to marry that Tahno guy!?" I yelled. Mako looked at me regretting what he did. I got rid of his grasp and ran but he grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Mako, stop! I'll scre-" He pushed his lips to my lips.

I looked at him shocked of the action he took. He was closing his eyes. He slowly let loose of my hand but I grabbed his shirt. I shut my eyes slowly and kissed him deeply. He put his hand around my waist and pushed me closer to him. I broke the kiss realizing what we did. I was red and had felt so warm.

Mako looked at me and hugged me. "Sorry." He said smiling. I hugged him deeply. "It's fine." I said smelling his neck. It smelled like strawberries. I liked the scent. "You aren't angry?" He said. I nodded no. "I'm fine." Mako and I fell to the ground still hugging. He patted my hair softly. "I love you." He said quietly. I smiled. "I guess I do too, Mako." I said blushing. We both laughed and kissed one last time before leaving the graveyard. But then I saw Tahno.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO KORRA AND MAKO HAVE DECLARED THEIR LOVE, BUT NOW THAT TAHNO IS HERE, WHAT WILL HAPPEN? I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY, BECAUSE WE HAVE A LOT TO GO THROUGH! WRITE REVIEWS AND FAVE THE STORY! TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN!


	23. Chapter 21

MAKO POV:

"Why are you here?" I yelled as Korra backed up with me. Tahno smiled and walked up to us. "Don't be silly, Mako. You know why I am here. To take my delicate flower with me." He looked at Korra smirking and she didn't look at him. "C'mon, I'm not Medusa. You won't turn into stone looking at me. Now, Korra you loved me so much when we were engaged. Now what? You hate me." He was one inch away from my chest. "I'd rather die than marry a hideous man like you." Korra grabbed my hand tightly gripping it with all her might. "Get away from her." I said calmly before losing my mind. Tahno pushed me out of the way and grabbed Korra's hand. I fell onto the mud in the floor and saw Tahno look at me. "Let me go!" Korra yelled struggling to get out of Tahno's grip.

"Do you think that you are fit for Korra if you can't even save her. And don't forget this was a six month contract marriage you both had. In a month or so, it would have ended." I got up and ran up to Tahno. Korra smacked Tahno hard on his cheek. "What can I do to get her back?" I said as my hair got on my face. "How about this? Let me and Korra spend at least one night together. After that, she's all yours." Korra's eyes grew wide in shock. "Never!" I yelled. Tahno smiled. "Then good luck getting her." Tahno walked away with Korra and gave some hand signal. I tried to grab Korra but some guys came and started punching me.

"It's alright, I'll be perfectly fine, Mako!" As some lightning struck, that was the last word I heard from Korra. My vision blurred and my eyes closed. This was the end. I couldn't have lived any longer.

I'm sorry, Korra. I couldn't save you. I was worthless and stupid to think I could help you.

AUTHOR's NOTE: It's a short chapter, I know. But I will update soon. In the mean time, give me some feedback on the story so far and what should come up!


	24. Chapter 22

KORRA POV:

I looked behind and saw Mako close his eyes bleeding through his head. I trembled in fear and looked at Tahno. He was laughing as if this was funny. I kicked his head as hard as I could. He couldn't have been dead. Not yet. I was finished. Bolin, Asami, and Jessica didn't know where I was, so nobody could save me.

I gave up on everything and was lifeless. All I could do is pray. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing at all.

Mako was dead and that was that.

BOLIN POV:

I was with Jessica and Asami talking to them about the two. Where were they? I mean, it's already 12 in the midnight and bro didn't call at all. I could understand though because since it was our oldest sister's death anniversary. I bet he was at the graveyard weeping his ass out. "I'm getting Mako and Korra. You both stay here. It's late." I got my coat and walked out.

Stepping slowly, I called out his name. "Mako?! Where are you, dude? I know your'e here." I yelled. Then I saw some blood on the grass. Well, at least i thought it was blood. I smelt it and got suspicious. Something was going down in this neck of the yards and I had to figure out was going on.

I saw Mako's body. It was bloody and gruesome. Shocked, I bent down to lift him up. "You alright man?!" I yelled. Worried, I got my handkerchief and wiped the blood off his face. It seemed like he was still breathing. Thank goodness! Getting my phone out, I called 911. But Mako grabbed my shirt. "No. Don't. This is my fight. I don't want anybody interfering. That means you too." I was confused on what Mako said. Fight?

I got Mako all healed up and he was breathing heavily. "That creep took Korra to his house." He yelled angrily. Mako got up slowly limping and tried walking. "Dude! I'll drop you off. Trust me. Just let the police come and take him away." I grabbed his hand and he pushed it off. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THIS IS MY FIGHT. KORRA IS DEPENDING ON ME. SO LET ME GO!" Startled, I walked away from Mako and pushed him to go. He looked at me and tried to say sorry but I walked off.

MAKO POV:

Great, now I gotta take care of Bolin once I get Korra. Forget that, I had a job to do and time was running out. I ran to save Korra.

KORRA POV:

I was taken to some big house. It was huge, had white walls, wooden furniture, it was like a mansion. Tahno threw me against the wall and grabbed both of my hands. "Let me go. NOW." I said closing my eyes not wanting to see that hideous creature's face. Tahno lifted my chin and made me look at him. "Now, if I was correct, we didn't finish our session, now did we?" I didn't look at him straight in the eye. Scared but brave, I tried to punch Tahno's gut. It worked as he slowly loosened my hands. Running, I felt my arm get caught and twisted. Tahno touched me waist with one other hand of his. "Quite slender this is." He took his hand from my waist to my lips and rubbed them gently. "Say, you and Mako didn't ever spend a night together, right? In fact, you have never spent a night." I didn't respond. Tahno smiled and started whispering something into my ears. "Mako is a goner. He won't come back. So stop the act and get on with this. It's only a night. In fact, just 3 hours I need from you, after that your'e all good to go." He lowered his hand from my face down to my neck. Tears were running down my eyes. Tahno was right. I should just face the fact. He licked my tears smiling. I closed my eyes. This time nobody would save me.

I stopped hurting Tahno and became a doll. Lifeless and destroyed. "You smell delicious." He sniffed my hair and grabbed my chest tightly. I flinched a bit and was weeping. I opened my eyes and saw Mako. He was bloody, bruised up. and limping. Tahno opened my shirt and tried to go through it until Mako walked up to him. "You son of a bitch!" Tahno heard this and let go of me and smiled. He was knocked hard onto the floor and Mako grabbed his hair.

"Korra cried so much. Because of you! Why did you do this?!" Mako smacked him so hard as if Tahno was about to die. "STOP! Mako, you'll kill him! Think about what your sister would do if she saw this! She died so that Tahno would change, that didn't mean that she never loved him. Even knowing the fact that he had cheated on her, she still cared for him deeply. So stop this BS and let the police handle it!" Mako stopped and turned around. "Fine." He walked up to me and police came rushing in.

"You two can go, not this other guy though. Mr. Tahno, you are to come with me because you are under arrest!" Police gathered around him and Tahno was still smiling at me. I turned around as Mako grabbed my hand. "I saw what he did. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier." He cupped my face and hugged me. "I'm fine. As long as you came, I'd be fine." I said. Mako's heart was beating fast. He walked home with me and we sat on the couch.

MAKO POV:

After we both got into our pajamas and fixed our damages, we ordered something like pizza to eat. "It looks delicious." Korra said. She was trying to make me feel better about the incident but I knew deep inside her heart, she was still shaken up by the foolish act Tahno made. "Don't try. I know your'e not feeling good still Korra. I might take some days off if you want." Korra looked at me. "NO! Don't do that. I make you do so many things, you should go to work. It's been a while since you went." I rolled my eyes. "This might be on the news tomorrow. I'd like to avoid media for some time. And plus, we have to spend some "personal" time with each other." I said smirking at Korra. She looked at me red and everything and got up. "I gotta go to sleep." She was nervous. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. "Nope. You can't go to sleep yet." Korra looked at the floor. "Why?" She asked nervously. "You didn't eat a single thing." I said. I handed her a pizza and she rolled her eyes. "You scared me!" Korra said and took a bite of the food. She enjoyed it. I let go of her and walked to my bed. "I'll go to sleep." I got the bed covers ready for us.

Korra grabbed my shoulder and hugged me tightly. "Sorry for causing trouble for you. I know it's annoying saving my life 3 times." Korra said. I looked at her confused. "Three times?! Oh yeah. When you were about to get ran over by a car, saving you from "him" the first time, and then today." I said. Korra and I laughed. "Well, I am going to sleep. I finished my food so yeah, I can go to sleep with you!" She smiled. I tucked Korra into bed and slept with her. "Goodnight." I said. She kissed my chest and said goodnight.


	25. SPECIAL ALERT!

I am going to make a new fanfic which is Makorra once again but has a totally different plot... HERE IT GOES!

Korra, the blind middle class girl who gets accepted into an elite private academy in Republic City is always bullied for her bad looks and is really smart. She meets a guy named Mako who is the most handsome, rich, and popular guy in school. Mako see's Korra and becomes friends with the antisocial girl. But soon, he discovers his love for Korra and falls for her. Of course, along the way he is scolded by his parents and is looked down upon others for his choice of girl he'd like to marry. But what Mako doesn't know is that the very girl he loves, saved his life a long time ago. And he can't ever repay the favor back..

SO WHAT YA THINK?! MY STORY GOOD? TELL ME IN A REVIEW. ALSO, MY LOK FANFIC IS ENDING SOON BUT MY NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ROMANTIC. SO UNTIL I GOT TIME TO WRITE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY NEW FANFIC!


	26. Chapter 23

KORRA POV:

I was making some breakfast for Mako and me. He was still sleeping and I didn't want to disturb him. He needed some time to recover the damages he got from last night. I sat at the dining table which was wooden and started eating some egg and cheese sandwich. It was so good! "Can I have some?" Mako asked me. I jumped out of my chair almost and was surprised. "Woah! I thought you were sleeping still. When did you get up?" I asked him eating my sandwich. "30 minutes ago. I smelt the food so I got pretty hungry. You got any for me?" He asked. I nodded yes and pointed to the stove. "It's in the plate covered with a bowl on top of it. He walked towards it and grabbed the food and sat down next to me. After we finished, I took his plate but Mako told me to wait.

"Do that stuff later on. Right now, we got to go to Asami's. They are probably worried about us. We should leave." Makoo took the empty bowls out of my hand and sat them on the table softly. "Okay then. I'll get ready." I said. Leaving Mako, I walked to my room to choose my clothes.

"White would be nice but orange is nice too. Oh! And this lime green dress is perfect! I have to wear it!" I said and took the clothes and started getting changed. Mako was starting the car and waiting for me since he just wanted to wear his pjs. I ran to the car and we started driving. "Reporters say that the two were injured badly and are now doing fine. But meanwhile, Tahno is being pressed with 10 charges including-" Mako turned off the radio and parked the car. I didn't even notice he was driving. I got out of the car and Asami ran to me.

"Are you alright?! I was so worried but Bolin didn't let me talk to you! But how are you feeling? Did that bastard do anything to you?" I laughed at Asami. "I'm alright. Thankfully Mako came to help me but he still is recovering from his injuries." I said pointing to him. Bolin was talking to Mako about something. They were smirking and talking about...Asami? Unless Mako and Bolin were planning to-to get Bolin married to Asami?! That would be insane! I mean, Asami does like Bolin but would she be willing to marry him? I didn't know.

"Korra, how about you and I go somewhere to eat. With them two of course!" Mako said as Asami looked at me surprised. "What?! Of course not! You both should be by yourselves. I mean, you guys love each other and everything. Have a date of some sort maybe." My face just got red by the word "date". "Yeah but I was thinking of a double date." Mako said scratching his chin. "Oh, fine by me! As long as I'm not alone with him, I'm good!" I said playing with my braid.Mako grabbed my hand and left off telling Bolin to bring Asami. "Um, I am not the type to go on dates really. I'm pretty old class." Bolin smiled. "That is great! I like girls who are different. Like you!" Asami got nervous and looked at Bolin scared. "You, like girls like me?" I was dragged by Mako to the car. "Hey! Aren't we going with them?!" I said. Mako laughed. "Bro, you're going to have to find a way to go to the restaurant at 76th. I got to go by car. Plus, it only fits two people." Mako and I ran off with a confused Bolin and flattered Asami.

"We won't really go with them." Mako said as I looked at him and stopped walking. "What? That's stupid. Asking the two if they want a double date and then leaving them behind. Unless...You are too smart, Mako! Seriously, what a move? As unromantic as you were, I gotta hand it off to you." I gave Mako a high-five. He then pointed his finger at me. "And who are you calling, "unromantic"? I will remind you that I was the one trying to get you all over me this whole time. Remember the shower incident? Yeah, don't be stupid, Korra. You know that I was the one making all the moves." Mako told me. "Fine, I except that but still, it's really a good plan. But where will we go?" I asked Mako while being near the car door. He jumped in and started driving. "Home?" He suggested. I sighed.

"Sure. But for a whole day, it'll be those two by themselves! Do you think they'll be alright?" I asked Mako. He laughed. "Bolin knows what to do. Trust me, he is more romantic and flirts with more women than me." I rolled my eyes. "That's true." I said. Mako stopped at an ice cream shop. "I know you crave for these." I jumped out of the car in excitement and was running up to the small shop. "I'd like one chocolate ice cream, two cones, 1-" Mako pulled my hair. "I'm not a money god! I can only buy for two. Right now, I don't have much in my pocket." I got a bored. "Fine, 2 cones please." I said to the person and she handed me and Mako the ice cream.

Eating the ice cream, Mako was looking at his phone. I was quiet and it felt pretty awkward for me, not talking to him. "I wonder how things are going with, Bolin." Mako said finishing the cone. "Your'e already done! What the fish?! That's so quick!" I said as my ice cream fell on the floor. I only had the cone. "Oops." I said laughing worried that Mako would yell at me. "Yeah, it's fine. Just finish the cone." He got up and started the car waiting for me. After I finished my food, we sat inside all bored.

We should have totally went with the two. But Mako was so boring. Gosh." I closed my eyes to lie down.

MAKO POV:

Korra was getting bored. This wasn't how it was suppose to work!

FLASHBACK

"How about this, you and Korra go somewhere else and me and Asami can romance a bit, huh? And plus, I'm sure you both need a night with each other. C'mon, that way you and Korra can be all lovey dovey and I can make a move with Asami." That's what Bolin said, but it's easy to be said than done.

FLASHBACK ENDED

I sat in my car while Korra took my phone. "What are you doing?" I asked her. She looked at me frightened and laughed weakly. "I was bored so I wanted to download an app to play...?" She said awkwardly. I closed my eyes. "Whatever. Just don't mess it up." Korra started to tap the screen of my phone hardly. It was silent. Then soon, it began to rain. "Shit. I'm going home." I said as I started to drive. Korra didn't listen and kept on playing with my phone. When we reached home, I sat on my bed with my laptop and started doing some work. Korra kept on walking around. "Um..is there any movies you got?" she asked me. I pointed to my TV which had all types of movies. Of course, I'd never watch them. Korra picked one out called "MojoMojo." It was some famous movie but I didn't really like it. I only watched it once. Korra sat next to me and turned on the tv and started watching the movie.

After 2 hours, Korra started sleeping on my shoulder. I looked at her and saw my watch. "It's already 8:09. What is Bolin doing?" I wondered. But I was so tired that I decided not to call him. I plugged my Mac to the charger and tried to tell Korra to stop sitting and sleeping and but she never got up. "Fine." I lifted her up and she still didn't wake up. Slowly, I made her sleep on the bed properly lying down and sat next to her.

I wondered if she had forgotten about what happened between her and Tahno. I mean, for a girl who had to go through all that and still not want a man like him to be killed (even though he should be) must have been so hard. I could never take a step like that. I turned the lights off and decided to go to a different room not to disturb Korra. Taking out a cigarette, I started smoking. Then I remembered something. The marriage contract. It needed to be destroyed. I walked to the cabinets and picked the file out. With my lighter, I got a trash can and threw the paper in it. "Here we go." I took a deep breath and burnt the contract. It became ashes and I rolled my eyes. One problem was fixed, another would for sure come.

Then I felt two hands wrap around my waist. It was Korra. "You haven't slept yet?" She said resting her head in my shoulder. I hid my cigarette and kept it in my pocket but first I took out the flame. "Were you smoking just now?" She asked. "Ummmm..no?" I said nervously. She turned me around and checked my pockets. "What's this?" Korra held a cigarette and threw it away. "From now on, how about this: Until you get rid of this smoking habit, I won't talk to you." Korra was pretty frustrated at me. She walked away stomping her feet. "Good night." She said not looking at me. "Wait! I'll stop!" I said. Korra laughed. "It's easy to say that. Trust me, it'll take you some time to finish the habit." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. "Stop!" She yelled looking at me furiously. Smiling, I held her hand more tighter.

"What do you think you're doing? I don't want to see your pathetic face!" She yelled not looking at me. I leaned my face more closer and was smirking. Korra's face was was bright red in shock and figured out my plan. "Are you-" I cut her off and kissed her cheek softly. "No! Not today at least!" She started laughing and pushed me away. "Why are you so feisty?" I asked Korra as she backed away from me. "Well, I just am. Look, it's really late in the night and you should get some sleep." Korra said. I sighed. When I was trying to make the moment all romantic, she decided to ruin it. I walked faster and went to my room where Korra was. I took the blanket and wrapped myself with it. Not talking to her, I closed my eyes.

"Are you awake still?" I heard Korra ask me. I said yeah. "Look, I know this May be awkward and everything but, but I'm not ready yet." Korra said quietly. My eyes opened and I turned around to look at her. "Ready for what?" I asked to be clear about what she was saying. "You know, "that"." Korra covered her face embarrassed. I smiled. "That's fine. It doesn't matter to me, to just be honest." I said. Korra sounded a bit happy. "Really!? So it doesn't disturb you?" She asked. "Not really. I can handle kids but that's your choice. So, anyways I don't think that you should be pressured. If you think you don't want to do it, it's completely fine." I said. Korra looked at me happily.

But inside, it did matter to me. Not like a big deal but that just made things worst. We had only kissed once. That was yesterday. How could we progress in our marriage? But I tried to help Korra out. After yesterday night, she would probably be shaken up.

"But we can still hug right?" I said hugging her tightly. "Of-of course! Just nothing beyond that, for now at least." Korra said closing her eyes. I patted her long brown hair and kissed her head. Her hands tightened on my shirt and we both slept happily.

ALRIGHTY, SO THE STORY IS GOING TINBE FOCUSED MORE ON BOLIN AND ASAMI FROM NOW, THAT DOESNT MEAN NO MAKORRA THOUGH. SO I'LL TRY TO FINISH THE STORY AS FAST AS I CAN. I GOT A NEW FANFIC COMING SOON SO CHECK MY PREVIOUS POST! ALSO, IF YOU GOT A TUMBLR, MY NAME IS anime768girl. So follow me!


	27. Chapter 24

BOLIN POV:

Me and Asami were at the theaters watching a film that was romantic. I was a bit nervous though. And I didn't even bother watching the film because I wasn't interested in them. I was more of a superhero flick or action flick type of movie-guy. Asami seemed to enjoy it though so I didn't really mind. While watching the screen, I heard Asami laughing. It was some scene apparently that was funny. "I'm sorry, Bolin! The movie is just too funny!" She then started choking. I gave her some of the coca-cola and helped her choking stop. "Don't talk and eat, it's not good manners first of all and because of that." Soon enough, we heard a bombing. Everyone got out of their seats. "Did you guys hear that?!" One person said standing up. Asami looked at me in worry and fright and grabbed my arm. I was kind of flattered to know that I was her hero for the night. Security guards came out and told us to move to the exits. "Everyone out! There was a bombing! Quickly!" They had flashlights and the theater lights wouldn't turn on. I grabbed Asami's hand and ran out of the place.

The whole building was in panic. Children were crying, others were trying to contact family or emergency assistance, and I was able to get out of the building on time. The theater was half gone due to the explosion. "Why would somebody do this?!" I yelled. Then I heard Asami crying. She seemed shocked or something. She fell to the ground and looked like a crazy woman. "Asami? Are you alright?" I tried to get her to be normal but she was trembling in fear. I didn't know what to do at all. "I'm calling Mako." I said taking out my phone and calling him.

"Hello?" Said Mako

"There was a bombing at the theater. And Asami isn't doing so well."

"Did she get hurt or anything?"

"Luckily no but she seems shocked or traumatized about something."

"It's the theater on 48th, right? The one we'd go to as kids?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Bring Korra along too. She might want to know what's going on."

Mako disconnected the phone and I had to walk Asami to a bench. It was like 20 minutes and Mako came with Korra rushing in. "Asami! Stay with me! Why did we have to leave the two, Mako?! I told you the plan would be bad!" Korra yelled at Mako hugging her sister. I smiled. "Anything happen?" I asked Mako. He nodded no. "I mean, it was the opposite of what should have happened but even so, I still enjoyed the night." Asami was pale and looked sick. This wasn't an allergic reaction this time. It was something else. Korra left Mako with Asami to get a doctor and help her out while she talked to me.

"Asami, she has this fear of bombs and explosions, you know?" I was surprised to hear Korra sound so sympathetic and unhappy. I mean, this wasn't the first time but she seemed always happy. "Whaddya mean?" I said. Korra sighed. "Asami, her family was bombed. So ever since then, it was only me and her. We were in the north playing by ourselves. But her family got bombed. So ever since then, we had to be by ourselves." Korra said playing with her hair. I couldn't believe what they had to go through. "That's why she's shocked. It'll take her a while to be herself, but she's fine." Mako said interrupting our conversation. He heard everything I guess. "We got to take Asami home. My house because I got the stuff to help her out. It looks like she had a deep cut on her cheek." Mako told me to carry Asami and I helped her to the car.

When we were home, Mako was treating Asami and helping her bleeding stop. "Let her sleep for a while. She won't feel good if she talks to us right now. Let her lie down and if you want, Bolin you can stay in the guest room." Korra made some coffee for us three and we sat at the dining table. "So, how are you both doing? Any romantic things happen while we were at home?" Korra asked smiling. I became all red and my face was hot. "N-No! I mean, we watched a film and ate at this really romantic restaurant and talked but nothing happened." I said drinking my coffee. Mako laughed. "Wow. After she get's better, you have to make a move on her. Otherwise, other men are going to flirt with her. You want to marry her, right? So why don't you propose?" Mako asked. "Yeah! And I don't think I told you but like some months ago, Asami said she liked you. We spent the night talking about you." I was surprised to hear Korra say. So Asami like me? "That's great! But I don't think I have the bravery to ask for her hand in marriage." I said sadly. Mako patted my shoulder. "You'll get her. One day." Korra smiled at me and was talking non-stop. "And then-" Mako cut Korra off. "We need to sleep. All three of us. So let's get some rest, huh Korra? Anyways, Asami will get disturbed in her sleep." Mako got up and took our cups. "What does that mean!? You just want me to shut up, don't you?!" She said angrily. I was laughing a bit. "To be honest, yes." I couldn't believe Mako said that. "Well, I was being honest and trying to say the truth. So don't get angry at me." Korra pouted and walked away from Mako angrily.

Mako had to calm Korra down and we all went back to sleep until I heard Asami crying softly in the room. "Asami?" I asked walking in the room. She was crying for sure. And her eyes were red. "Leave me!" Asami yelled. She was standing and apparently ruining the whole room. I grabbed her arm and tried to calm her down. "Stay calm! It's all over, alright? You can be yourself! I understand how you felt but control you feelings!" I yelled. She kept on pushing and shoving me away from her. "Why do you care?! I heard you talking with Korra. You like her. Don't lie!" Asami still didn't know the two were happily married. They never told her. "Why do I care?!" I was one inch away from her face. "Because, Asami, I-I wanna marry you!" My grip on her arms loosened and I was too shy to look at her. "You, want to marry me?" She said quietly. "Why?" She asked me. I look at the ground. "Well, I admire the way you speak, laugh, talk, clean, or do anything! I like those things about you. So, I was wondering if you could marry me...?" I said playing with my shirt. Asami broke into tears. "Yes!" She said. She hugged me and I was blushing. "The problem is that right now, I don't have my ring so tomorrow, I need to get it. I forgot it in the apartment." I said scratching my head. She laughed and hugged me tighter.

Well, now that I got the girl of my dreams, I didn't know what else to do. But I had to talk to the two about this and what would come next. For preparations and stuff. But for now, I gotta go to sleep! I was tired and worn out! 

AUTHOR'S NOTE! SO, NOW THAT BOLIN AND ASAMI WERE TOGETHER ALONG WITH MAKO AND KORRA, THE STORY WOULD END IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS! DON'T FEAR THOUGH BECAUSE ANOTHER ONE OF MY AWESOME FANFICS ARE HERE! IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THE FANFIC'S FIRST CHAPTER, HERE IS THE LINK DOWN BELOW!

s/10268802/1/The-love-between-a-prince-and-a-commoner


	28. Chapter 25

KORRA POV:

I slowly walked upstairs later this morning to check up on Asami until Bolin popped up out of nowhere. "Guess what?!" He yelled into my ears. "What?" I said yawning. He showed a ring on his finger. "Me and Asami are getting married!" My eyes grew wide in shock. "For reals!? This is so awesome! Does Mako know about this?" I asked Bolin. He nodded no and I ran off to wake up Mako. Bolin went the other way to talk to Asami.

"Wake up Mako!" I said pulling the bed covers and blankets off of him. "Let me sleep. It's my break so let me lie down at least." He took the covers out of my hand and slept. "It's not a joke! Get your ass up right now!" I yelled. He looked at me angrily. "What do you want?" He asked while his eyes were closed. I rolled my eyes. "Bolin and Asami are getting married!" I yelled. Mako got up and looked at me. "Really?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He said happily. I got angry at him. "You know what, I am going to the kitchen! You can lie down and sleep and do whatever you want, alright!?" He looked confused as I marched to the kitchen to finish cooking some eggs.

"What did I do this time Ms. Angrypants?!" He asked. I ignored him though. "C'mon! Is waking up really that frustrating to you?" He said taking an apple to eat. I took it out of his hand and chopped it up. "Brush your teeth." I said strictly. I put the apple's pieces into a bowl and kept it on the side to finish cooking breakfast. Mako wrapped his hands around my tummy and kept his head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, alright?" He said grabbing me tightly. "I don't care anymore. Just go away!" I said pushing him off. "Tell me something, Korra: Are you ticklish?" He asked. I didn't answer though. "Then if that's the case, let me see." He started tickling my neck and I tried to hold my laughter. "Stop it!" I was laughing to hard though. "Then forgive me." He said continuing his act. I smiled. "Fine, I forgive you, alright? Now go wash up." I said. Mako sighed. "Ten minutes I'll wash up." He went to talk to Bolin.

"Gosh. Mako sometimes is too much!" I said as I was washing my hands and saw Asami next to me. "Asami! Hey, are you alright?!" I asked worried about her. She laughed. "I am perfectly fine. But Bolin told me that you and Mako are together. How did that happen?" She said smiling. "Oh! It's a long story really. It has to do all with his sister and everything and I don't think you would want to hear it." I said remembering what Tahno almost did to me. "If you don't want to talk about it it's fine. Really. I am just glad that you are alright." Asami helped me make some food. "Anyways, I heard that you and Bolin are getting married. When though?" I asked smirking and elbowing Asami. "I think next month would be fine. But I don't know where or how or anything. I just want a simple marriage that's all. No people just family. So me, Bolin, you, and Mako can come. Nobody else." I heard Asami say. I was pretty surprised. She was always the type who didn't want a big marriage since she was small and I thought she was bluffing but I guess she was serious. "Well, then you just gotta talk to Bolin and see if he's alright with it. After that, everything will be great!" I said as I passed out the plates onto the table.

"Hey, Korra I know this is a personal question and if you want, you don't need to answer." I sat at the table with Asami. "Did you and Mako you know.." I was confused. "You know what?" I asked her. She was getting nervous. "Did you guys do "that"?" She asked me and I understood what she said now. "WHAT!?" I got out of my seat almost in shock. "N-no we didn't do anything." I said quietly. "But Korra I mean, why? Are you still worried about what Tahno did?" Asami asked. "No, it's not that but.." She finished my sentence. "You are nervous?" I smiled. "Yes! I am nervous! My decision has nothing to do with Tahno but still, I don't think I'm ready. And if I was, would a modern guy like Mako even want kids? You know guys nowadays hate children. Then divorces, breakups, etc, I don't want that." I know I sounded stupid to Asami probably but I needed to take my thoughts to the right person for advice. "Probably Mako isn't the type of guy to do that, Korra. He may have been calm with your decision but inside he might have been sad not to have children either, you know?" Asami was right. Maybe I was being a stupid person with thoughts in my head when I didn't need them at all! "What should I do then?" I asked her. "Just be yourself and stay calm. Trust me, Mako wouldn't marry a girl who is all stuck into her values and roots of her culture like you. I bet he knows you want children too." Asami gave such good advice. I needed to talk to Mako about this.

After breakfast, I walked up the stairs to lie down on the bed. It was cloudy outside and Bolin and Asami were discussing about their marriage stuff. I really hope everything was going alright for Asami. "Korra, can you pass me the laptop charger?" Mako asked me pointing at the charger. I picked it up and got it for him. He was doing work and seemed really focused. How could I tell him how I felt about the whole topic me and Asami were talking about?! It's so weird. I sat on the bed thinking about it. What would he say, how would he react, moreover, what would he think?! And then, I took a deep breath.

"Mak-Mako, can I say something?" I said loudly. He said sure. "It's about the topic we talked about last time." I was already sweating in fear. "What about it?" He asked me calmly. "I don't think you like my decision I made." I said. He turned around. "I-I mean, I think you don't agree with my decision of not having children yet when really you want them badly. I might be wrong but, you were lying to me last night about how you were alright with what I said. You weren't alright, were you?" I said looking at my shirt. Mako got out of his chair. "So what do you want to say?" He asked me loudly. Not yelling but really loudly. "I-I'm sorry." I said. "Sorry?" He didn't understand anything. "I am sorry for not wanting children but the truth is I do and I am just-" He grabbed my hand gently. "You are nervous? That's fine then we can take this one step at a time." He kissed my knuckles gently and hugged me. "So, now what?" He said. "I don't know. What do you mean?" I asked him. "We just said we want children so what should happen? I am not really sure. If a couple agrees on wanting children, then what should they do after that? If they wanted to have sex right now, that would be awkward. So, what do you want to do now?" I didn't really know.

"Hey lovebirds, me and Asami got a date for the marriage." Bolin came out of nowhere and me and Mako pushed away each other.

"What?! Really? When?!" I yelled and ran up to Bolin to talk to him. "This month. Actually, in 2 weeks." He scratched his head. "Isn't that too early?" Mako asked Bolin. "Oh hush. I am sure that this will be alright. But that means we need to keep the paparazzi away from us for at least a month since you being my bigger bro is famous, promise me that?" Bolin said. Mako rolled his eyes. "I can promise you that much. It would be great to be away from the reporters for a while." Mako scratched his head. "I am going to go to Asami to talk to her about the marriage stuff. Korra, wanna come along?" I wasn't really wanting to go outside right now. For now, I just wanted to lay down. Of course, Bolin was hyped up and left with Mako to Bolin's house.

Later that night...

Mako came home and I was closing the lights. It was really late in the night and I was walking up the stairs. "Korra, you ate something?" He asked. I stopped in the middle of walking. "Oh! I did eat something while you were gone. Did you need something?" I asked him. "No. I was just checking up on you." He walked by my side to our room. "So, did you guys decide on going to get a priest for marriage?" I asked. "Yeah, I did. Bolin and Asami were talking about cakes for the house, you know so I handled the big stuff." I smiled. "That's great! Bolin and Asami really make a good couple." I said. "They sure do." Mako took a cigarette and then looked at him angrily. "I forgot." He poured water on it and threw it away.

I jumped on the bed and sighed. "I'm so tired." Closed my eyes I smiled. "After their marriage, I won't be too tired or have to worry about anything. Just two more weeks." I felt Mako sit next to me. "Are you going to sleep?" He asked me. I nodded no. "Well I am tired too but I got to do some work. If you want, I can go in the other room and work."

MAKO POV:

I guess Korra had slept by then and I decided to work in the room with her. After a while, I packed my stuff up and sat on the bed. She had her hair opened and she was sleeping quietly. Korra looked beautiful and peaceful when she slept. Still, I wondered what she had thought about me. Was I nice to her? Too boring or something? I wasn't sure what guy she would be looking for. I mean, Asami told me she was into guys that were handsome, nice, sarcastic, and funny. I was none of those besides being handsome. "I'll just go to sleep." I said to myself. Tucking the brown blanket on top of me, I began to sleep.

2 hours later...

KORRA POV:

I got up and saw Mako sleeping next to me. I patted his hair softly. It was silky and nice. Was that weird of me to think of? I didn't really know. Mako moved his body and I took my hand off. "Probably I'm disturbing him." I thought. I wasn't able to sleep. I felt Mako grab my hand. "If you think you are disturbing me, you aren't." He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "I-I can't go to sleep." I said sitting on the bed with the pillow on my lap. Mako yawned. "Me neither." We looked at the window together. "I wonder, if you could have anything, what would it be, Mako?" I asked him. "Where did that question come from?" He asked me back. I sighed. "From nowhere. Just wondering. A rich man like you has everything in the world, I mean at least everyone says that. But do you really have everything you want?" I asked him. "Well, I think that I have everything I want. To me, all I want is a house, food, clothes, money, and of course a career which is what I have. What about you?" I started thinking hard. "I am not really sure. I got the stuff I need. But there is one thing I want..." I hugged the pillow tightly to my chest. "I can go buy it for you if you'd like. Anything, I'll get it." I heard Mako say. "I-I want a child." I murmured into the pillow blushing in embarrassment.

Mako looked at me surprised. "Are you sure?" He asked me holding my hand. I nodded yes...

2 WEEKS LATER...

"This marriage is going to be just freaking awesome! I mean, it won't be a big matter for others but for me this is big. So dress up nicely." A woman told Asami fitting her into a dress. Asami looked beautiful. Her dress wasn't white but yellow. Butter yellow. Her hair was down and she looked so pretty. Bolin and Mako were dressing up still and O wasn't feeling so well. I walked to the bathroom. "Are you alright Korra?!" Asami yelled to me. She banged on the metallic door hardly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I unlocked the door and wiped my mouth. "Korra, did you just-?" Asami asked me. "Yes I just threw up but I'll be fine." I told Asami. "For the past week, have you been throwing up badly?" Asami asked me. With a napkin, I cleaned my hands. "Korra, this may sound weird but, you and Mako did-" She stopped talking and looked at me seriously. My eyes grew wide in shock." It couldn't have been! "What we will do Korra is go to the doctor and get a checkup." Asami calmed me down and took me to a couch. "No Asami. Don't worry about me. For now this is your marriage so you get ready. I'll go myself." I said smiling. "Fine. But remember if you need anything let me know, alright?" We hugged and Asami left off. I looked at myself in the mirror and was terrified. I was pregnant and I didn't know how Mako would react to it.

AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING FOR 1 WEEK BUT HEY, ONE LAST CHAPTER IS LEFT. BY THE WAY, IF YOU HAVENT CHECKED OUT MY NEW STORY (The love between a prince and a commoner), READ IT! ITS AWESOME AND TOTALLY NEW THIS TIME WITH BENDING. YOU WILL LOVE IT. UNTIL NEXT TIME, REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT THE STORY. ALSO, SHARE THIS STORY ON TUMBLR AND IF YOY HAVENT FOLLOWED ME MY NAME IS anime768girl.


	29. Chapter 26: The Journey to the End

MAKO POV:

I was at home and heard the door opening knowing Korra walked in. She  
>seemed nervous though. "I'm home, Mako." She said quietly. I rolled my<br>eyes and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Are you still angry?"  
>She asked me as I took out some milk in a cup. "I can tell you it if<br>you want." She said looking at me. "It better have been worth hiding."  
>I replied back. "What do you mean?! I am nervous and didn't want to<br>tell you something and you-" I heard her yell and cutted her off.  
>"There shouldn't be anything to be nervous about. As a couple you<br>should feel comfortable to tell me anything! So how on earth can you  
>hide something from me?!" I yelled angrily. "I am not the one at fault<br>here, you know. A wife shouldn't be worried that her husband will get  
>angry at her for getting p-" Korra's voice stopped and she banged the<br>table. "For getting what?" I asked her demanding a response. "For  
>getting pregnant." She said slowly and not so loudly. I spilled the<br>milk on the floor and was shocked. Korra was pregnant?

"Pregnant?" I said confused. "And how in your right mind could you  
>hide this from me?!" I said. "Being the modern man you are, I thought<br>you wouldn't want a kid and-" I rubbed my forehead. "I wouldn't want a  
>kid? Who in the world told you that? You thought that but did you know<br>that?!" I asked Korra. "I do want a child. Let's clear that up,  
>alright? So you shouldn't have been nervous in the first place." I<br>said sighing. Korra had tears in her eyes. "Damn it. Now you're  
>crying. You know, stress isn't a good thing for you." I walked up to<br>Korra and gave her a napkin. She blew her nose. "Sorry, alright? I  
>shouldn't have yelled at you." She nodded her head. "No, I should be<br>the one who is sorry. I hid the fact that I was pregnant." I laughed.  
>"Yeah but who did that? Me. So it's my fault you got in deep stress."<br>I grabbed her hand and hugged her tightly. She smiled and looked at  
>the milk spilled all over the floor. "Clean that up first. Then, we<br>can talk." She said pointing at the milk. I scoffed and got a towel to  
>wipe everything. "Fine." I and Korra walked together to the kitchen to<br>clean up until we heard repeated knocking.

"Who is it?" I yelled opening the door. Asami was trying to calm down  
>the drunk Bolin. "Hey! I told you not to drink and you still did?!<br>What's up with you?" She said laughing. "Sorry about him. We were  
>wondering if Korra was alright." She asked. I put my hands in my<br>pocket. "Yeah, she's alright. We just had a small argument but it's  
>all over now. Come in." I said carrying Bolin to the bed.<p>

Some hours later...

ASAMI POV:

"So, now all the misunderstandings are cleaned up, and until Bolin  
>wakes up, I can make some food for all of us." I said until Korra<br>grabbed my hand. "Nope! It's my turn to do the cooking. I can cook  
>since it's your wedding day. So, just sit down and talk to Mako for a<br>while. I'll make the best food in the world!" Korra walked away  
>laughing and went to the kitchen while I sat face to face with Mako.<p>

"Congrats on your wedding, by the way." Mako told me. I blushed. "Oh!  
>Thanks. But I should be the one saying congrats. You'll be a dad." I<br>said holding his hand. Mako smiled. "Yeah. I still am worried about  
>something though." He said. "Since I have work, I can't stay by<br>Korra's side to help her out if she needs something." I sighed. "Then  
>I can help Korra, she is my sister after all." I told Mako while<br>looking at Bolin. "But that's too much for you. Going all the way here  
>just to take-" I cut off Mako. "It's nothing compared to how you<br>helped my sister from so many things. Just think of it as a little  
>something in return." I said. Mako looked at me and put his hands on<br>his lap. "Sure. I can trust you." I got up. "Also Mako, thanks for all  
>your help. I don't know what I can do. Just taking care of Korra for 9<br>months isn't enough." I said sounding worried. He laughed. "How about  
>taking care of my little bro?" He said getting up. I got red. "Sure!"<br>Then I saw Bolin get up and look at the room. "I drank again, didn't  
>I?" He asked me and Mako. Korra was standing and had a spoon in her<br>hand. "I made some food, so come down. And I got some sparkling water  
>for us all, so join up!" She said walking down. Mako helped Bolin get<br>up and walk down the stairs while I followed the two.

"Cheers!" Korra yelled as we four smashed our glasses together. The  
>four of us drank the sparkling water and smiled at each other. "Now,<br>we can start eating this delicious food. Korra, how did you know I  
>like tuna?" Bolin asked Korra. "I just do." Korra took a bite of the<br>bread she made and we all started talking.

5 years later...

As the years passed, Mako and Korra had a daughter named Rin, who had  
>the looks of Mako but eyes of Korra. Bolin and Asami lived in a<br>different country but visited the two from time to time while Mako had  
>to handle his business as it expanded in different countries. Korra<br>had to take care of Rin who was a bit of messy and unorganized child.  
>And as times passed, Asami, Rin, Mako, Korra, and Bolin lived happily<br>ever after...

The end..

AND SO THE STORY ENDS HERE. THANKS FOR READING THE WHOLE STORY AND  
>DON'T WORRY, I GOT A NEW FANFIC IF YOU CHECK OUT MY STORIES. I ALSO<br>HAVE A NEWER FANFIC I MADE TODAY ABOUT FREE! IWATOBI SWIM CLUB. IT'S  
>NOT GAY BUT I MADE SOME CHARACTERS OF MY OWN... SO CHECK IT OUT AND AS<br>ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
